Todai Days
by sean81
Summary: The college adventures of the azumanga crew and their new american friends.
1. Welcome

"_Welcome"_

It was a peaceful August morning in Tokyo, Japan, as the sun rose over the horizon and lit up the grounds of Tokyo University. Students were quietly going across the school's beautiful campus when the silence was broken by screams of terror and anger. Across the main lawn of Tokyo U, a terrified, dark-haired boy was being chased by an enraged girl carrying a large stick.

"Get back here you! How dare you take miss Sakaki away from me!" Kaorin shrieked, blazing after a young american man like a bat out of hell.

"What the hell are you talking about Kaorin? I didn't do anything!" He cried out in confusion, ducking under a jab of Kaorin's fist. She was showing no signs of tiring

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! JUST LET ME CATCH YOU FIRST, YOU WEASLE!"

"Help me!"

As Kaorin chased the young man around the school's yard another group of students were walking towards the school. In the group were: Tomo Takino, Yomi Mizihara, Ayumi "Osaka" Kasuga, Kagura, and Sakaki. Also in the group were three american foreign exchange students from North Carolina: Sean Adams, a 6'1" soccer player and overall athletic nineteen year old, Andrew English, a six foot wise guy who loves to mess with people, and Shane Ward, a 5'11" practical joker. As they walked towards the school, Kagura and Sean talked about how good the sports teams were going to be this year, while Andrew and Osaka talked about various, insignificant things.

Tomo and Yomi, who'd been friends since grade school stayed near the back of the group and tried to avoid Shane who was trying to impress them, but was failing miserably. At the head of the group, Sakaki was trying to calm down Kaorin and spare the boy from a horrible beating. "Kaorin, calm down and stop chasing Tyler please."

"No he's going to pay. IN BLOOD!" the girl rebuttled ferociously, ready to tear his spine out of place.

"For the love of god somebody help me!" As Tyler made that desperate scream for help the rest of the group stopped doing what they'd been doing and watched the slightly comical scene in front of them.

"Man, Tyler's faster than I thought_"_ said Sean as Tyler continued to run and scream. The whole group, except for maybe Osaka, knew the reason why, almost everyday, Kaorin tried to kill Tyler. She was a, usually, sweet and kind person, but when it came to Sakaki she could be just as evil, ravenous, and sadistic as anybody. Tyler was also from North Carolina and had known Sean, Andrew, and Shane for several years, but lived in the mountains whereas the others lived on the coast.

He was a 5'11" wise guy like Andrew, but had a more twisted sense of humor than his counterpart.

"This is starting to get ridiculous Sakaki, somebody's got to put a stop to this_"_ Yomi declared as she walked out to try and stop Kaorin.

_"Stop" _she yelled as she reach out and grabbed Kaorin's shirt. That was a big mistake because as soon as she grabbed it, Kaorin turned on her and violently beat Yomi with her stick.

"Oh shit Yomi! Kaorin, quit hitting Yomi!" Tomo shouted as she ran over to try and save her best friend from a brutal beating. Sean turned towards Kagura and suggested that they help too, and began running to Yomi's aid. Tomo was the first one to get to the scene of the fray and jumped onto Kaorin's back and tried to pull her off of Yomi. Sean and Kagura got to Kaorin a few seconds later and were able to finally restrain the girl, each taking an arm.

"THIS ISN'T OVER! NOT BY A LONG SHOT! IT-MPHHMM!

"I'm exhausted." Sean groaned as he got up from tying up Kaorin, and wiped the blood from his nose where Kaorin hit him with the stick, "Where the heck did she get that thing anyway?"

"I know what you mean Sean..." said Kagura and Tomo both as they got up and began to dust their selves off. Kaorin, meanwhile, lay tied up on ground with her hands and feet tied together along with a muzzle on her face, got upand tried to hop off valiantly, trying to follow Sakaki as best she could. Tyler began to walk back towards the group cautiously.

"Is.. is she.. Gone?" he asked panting, badly out of breath from running away from Kaorin. As the rest of the group began to check on Yomi and Tyler, Sakaki looked towards them and smiled.

_Another ordinary day,_ she thought as the group began to head towards the school again.


	2. Exchange Students and Another Summer

"_Exchange Students, and Another Summer"_

"What! You're living next door to us Sakaki?"

Tomo looked at Sakaki, incredibly surprised.

_"Yes, so is Osaka" _Sakaki replied as Yomi walked out into the hallway.

"Tomo, what is with all th… oh hello Sakaki what are you doing here?"

"Hey Yomi, I'm actually mov…"she started to reply but Tomo cut in rather rudedly.

"She's moving in next door to us Yomi that's why she's here." replied the incredibly hyper girl. Yomi, surprised, began to inquire the exact circumstances. when Osaka came out of the room across the hall.

"Hey, what's with all th' commotion out here?" asked the usually slow-witted Osakan.

_"_It's nothing Osaka, I was talking to Tomo and Yomi about our moving plans." Sakaki replied.

"Back on that note Sakaki," Yomi resumed the conversation," just why're you staying here I thought you were going to a veterinary school"

" I am, I'm going to Tokyo University's veterinary division." the tall girl replied.

"Meow." The noise came from the doorway and Maya walked in and rubbed against Sakaki's leg.

"Argh! it's him! The mean one!" Tomo exclaimed as she ducked behind Yomi. Her friend groaned

"You're _still _on about that?" Like a stern parent she grabbed Tomo's shoulders and began to push her closer to the animal.

"No Yomi please no not that cat please! Not that, anything but that!" Tomo shrieked as Yomi brought her closer and closer.

"Shut up! If they're going to be our neighbors, you're going to get used to Maya. I don't want you running into my room like a little kid and waking me up every time you hear a mewling sound."

As Tomo got within three feet of Maya, she began screaming louder and louder, and then as the cat came up to her and rubbed against the terrified girl. She froze in place: 'Death.. it's marked me for death."

All three girls ran to her side as she fainted flat on her face, one of them unable to stop herself from laughing hysterically. I'll leave it up to imagination as to who that was.

---------

That night the girls sat in Tomo and Yomi's room, and talked about what had been going on for the two weeks that they had been separated. Apparently Yomi and Tomo had somehow got accepted into Tokyo U and apparently so had Osaka(Miracles do happen after all?) and Sakaki. Yomi and Tomo had been looking for apartments for a few weeks before finding this one just outside of Tokyo City, and had just finished moving in that day. Sakaki and Osaka on the other hand, had been looking for apartments separately and just happened to meet each other at this one and decided to become roommates to save money. They had been moved in for about two days and had been fixing up the apartment. As the girls talked there was a commotion out in the hallway as something fell on the ground and broke, and some voices speaking in English drifted through the door. "

What the hell are you doing, Tyler?"

"Me? I'm not doing anything Sean you are. Besides Andrew and Shane aren't doing anything either."

"What, oh I ain't doing anything, you know what you should just shut the hell up."

They all turned towards the door, "Wonder what's goin' on out there? Sure sounds eventful"Osaka mumbled as Yomi got up and walked towards it.

_"_What the hell is going on out here! Oh, it's you bonkuras..." a new, female voice from outside in the hallway said. Yomi was sure she had heard her voice.

"I know that voice, but from where..?" As she stood there trying to figure out where she'd heard that voice before, Tomo walked right by her and opened the door. "Keep it down out her…huh? Kagura what are you doing here and who are these guys?"she exclaimed as she looked into the hallway and saw four Americans and Kagura, a friend of her's from high school.

The four guys were standing around a busted coffee table arguing while Kagura stood in the doorway of another apartment a few yards down the hallway. _"_Huh?…Tomo what are you doing here_?"_ Kagura shot back, just as shocked and confused as Tomo.

A few hours later Yomi, Tomo, Kagura, Sakaki, Osaka, and the Americans were in the guy's apartment, meeting each other and telling them why they were there in the apartment building.

Kagura had been accepted to Tokyo U and was hoping to help out their sports programs as much as possible. As she finished explaining how she'd found her apartment, Tomo asked how she knew the foreigners. The four guys had been all but forgotten up until this point as they sat on a large couch beside the girls. On the right side of the couch was Sean Adams, who'd wanted to travel the world and decided to come to Tokyo and was the football(American football, not soccer) team's running back, Andrew English, a smart ass who'd decided to come to Tokyo with Sean to annoy the hell out of him(He was the one that taught them Japanese, which they were all currently speaking). On the left side of the couch sat Shane Ward, who had apparently arrived unbeknowenst to them while riding in Andrew's suitcase.(he had apparently devoured one of Andrew's manga for susitance, and through most of the conversation they were arguing about it.) Also there was another, Tyler Mayes.

"Well I've known Sean for a while because me and him have been e-mailing each other for a while, but this is the first time I met him in person." Kagura said, answering Tomo's question, "Never met the others until recently, but when i met them at the airport i pretty much knew who was who, because of Sean's e-mails."

"Yeah she figured out who was who without me having to tell her." Sean replied. "and thanks to Kagura's e-mails, i can pretty much tell who all of y'all are too. I just can't tell which of y'all is Tomo or Osaka."

"Hey what do you mean you can't tell which one of us is which?" Tomo exclaimed, jumping out of her chair and jumping right into Sean's face, her eyes blazing with fury. "Osaka's the stupid one and i'm the beautiful, and intelligent one!" she shouted at him, trying to keep from really losing her cool.

"I..I'm stupid?" Osaka moaned, as if it was some sort of sorrowful revelation to her.

"Oh, Kagura you were right she is completly dillusional and unstable." Sean said trying not to laugh in Tomo's anger filled face. While Sean and Tomo sat in the middle of the room yelling at each other, Andrew went over to see what Osaka was doing staring blankly at the wall.

"What are you doing staring at the wall, uh... Osaka, right?" Andrew asked as he sat beside her.

"Oh nuthing, just watching the dust float around" Osaka said, sounding extremely spaced out.

Andrew raised an eyebrow and looked at her curiously, "That so? Easily amused, huh?"

"Some say this should be an olympic sport." Osaka replied in a matter-of-fact tone, "I do it all the time and never get bored 'r nuthi'...wha" Osaka said just as Sean and Tomo crashed into her and Andrew.

"That's it, i've had enough of you and i've only known you for five damn minutes!" Tomo roared as she rammed Sean into a wall.

"Well, I'm sorry about that!" He growled, trying to wrestle her off of him, " so if you want me to stop bothering you, then you can just leave!" Sean yelled as he slung Tomo out the apartment's door and slammed it in her face.

"Good God she's even more annoying then you said she was Kagura" Sean said as he turned away from locking the door and began to wipe the blood from his lip.

"Osaka, are you okay...?" Andrew and Sakaki asked the dazed girl as they helped her up.

"Yeah I'm okay I guess" she replied as she sat down, trying to recollect her thoughts.

"I'm sorry 'bout that Osaka, I didn't mean to hit you when i threw Tom-" Andrew's open palm smacked him in the back of the head irritantly, obviously angry for his interruption of the strange girl's explanation of her dust fetish. Sean growled irritantly as walked over to Osaka holding out her hankerchief that she dropped during the fiasco. "Ah fuhgeddaboudit" the Osakan replied and took her hankercheif back from Sean.

All of a sudden there was a loud crash as something rammed into the door and then fell down in the hall, "Ow, dammit that hurt! When I get in there, I'm going to kill you Sean!" Tomo's voice exploded from the other side of the door. "You hear me Sean, I'm gonna... wha... The dresser? THE DRESSER! Not the dresser, not the dresser, noooo!" Tomo screamed again and then there was a loud a crash, followed by a scream of pain and whimpering.

"Tomo are you okay?" Yomi asked as she opened the door and looked at her buried friend.

"Baka! What do you think, I'm buried underneath a dresser and guy's clothes!" came Tomo's muffled voice beneath shorts, socks, boxers, and other articles of clothing.

"Hey Tomo, not to upset you anymore or anything, but those are my clothes you're buried under right now" Sean exclaimed as he couldn't contain his laughter anymore and began to burst out in laughter.

"Wha.. Noooo! Somebody help me! Hey! Yomi! Sakaki! Somebody!" Tomo shreiked from underneath the clothes as the rest of the group erupted into laughter. Yomi turned to lock the door.


	3. Tyler and Sakaki

_"_**Tyler and Sakaki"**

Tyler closed the apartment door behind him, counting the yen in his money one last time; It was, after all, the only money the group had. It was up to him to buy groceries, while Shane was out buying school supplies(Which seemed like a dangerous idea, but Andrew was forcing him to in exchange for eating his copy of Excel Saga Vol.2). Andrew himself was visiting with Yomi and Tomo. The three had become good friends, but Tyler had his eye on someone else; He had not caught her name, but the simple sight of her sent his heart racing. The tall, raven-haired girl..

Lost in thought, he nearly fell down the steps.. Well, he did; But he managed to reach out and grab the railing as his legs smacked hard against the metal steps. He shouted a series of profanity that would make a sailor blush, until he was suddenly interrupted by a kind voice.

"Are you all right?" He let go and moved to his feet, about to dole out a sarcastic comment, but saw it was her; The raven-haired beauty! His face reddened and he laughed while scratching the back of his head.

"Umm, of course, of course! I was just surprised, thats all.. hey, you're that girl that lives next door.. S-so.. What are you doing here, huh?"

"I'm the girl that lives next door."

"Ehhh... Right, of course.. (_Smooth, dumbass.. real smooth)"_

"Actually, I was taking my cat Maya for a walk."the girl said, looking down at the small Irimote wildcat(though "wild" wasn't a very good description of the rather mild-mannered kitty cat, "Oh! I don't think I ever caught your name. How rude of me.. I'm Sakaki Tora. And you..?"

"Erm.. I'm Tyler. Mayes. Tyler Mayes" He said, extending a hand and shaking it with an embarassed smile; At least she didn't think he was a total ass. Sakaki, strangely enough, was smiling a little knowing smile; She must have gotten this a lot in the past. Not letting this opportunity escape, he attempted to start a conversation, "So, uh... You like cats huh?" He looked down towards Maya.. or rather, where Maya _was_. His jaw dropped as he saw the brown-and-black cat moving towards the road.. And a car,"Hey, look out!"

Instantly, he sprung into action without thinking of the consequence and broke into a sprint that would have surprised even kagura, "Look out!"

The car just managed to stop in time before hitting the pedestrian that have dove for a cat in it's away. The driver was leaning out of his window, screaming at Tyler, and he was screaming angry-sounding apologies in return. Sakaki looked at the scene, stunned: The boy could've died saving that cat... And whats worse, she let Maya get away from her in the first place. Looking down in embarassment, she came and helped Tyler up. He was holding her cat, who had a shaken expression on his face, in his arms.

"I.. I'm sorry! I really am... I.. I just met you and I feel like I've caused you so much trouble." She bowed in apology. Tyler laughed awkwardly.

"Think nothing of it. How about you make it up to me by showing me where to buy some good food?" he suggested, and Sakaki agreed with a smile and a nod.

"All right. let me take Maya back inside. If you have time, why don't you come and sit? You can meet my roommate while you're there."

----

The door creaked open, and Tyler peeked in as Sakaki proceeded inside, holding Maya protectively in her arms.

"Interesting place you have here.." he said, smiling. Sakaki put down her cat and moved into the kitchen. he could hear her messing with untensils behind the thin wall.

"Well, it looks the same as your room, if I remember right."

'T-True...true." _Strike two, man._

"Would you like a drink?" She asked as he took a seat on the couch. He nodded in conformation. As she vanished, he began shuffling through every pickup line in his head. Saying them in his head, trying to pick out the perfect one to give out to Sakaki. He got so into it he spoke one out loud to himself.

"Baby, I must be a bass, because you've caught me hook, line, and sinker." He shook his head at the cheesy line. Suddenly, someone else spoke to him.

"Erm, Why thank'ya." His eyes widened as he looked beside him; He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Osaka sitting on the couch beside him.

"Well...this is embarassing..."

'Though, I gotta say, that was ah' pretty cheesy line, fella. Maybe you should come up with another one."

"Yeah...bass.., what the hell was I thinking.."

'What's going on?" Sakaki asked, coming back into the room holding two glasses of soda. Osaka quickly responded.

"Oh, this nice guy 'ere was just usin' some pickup lines on me.."

"No! I.. I.."

"You want to go out with Osaka?" Sakaki asked curiously. Tyler's eyes became a little hazy.

"I.. Don't feel so good.. Bye guys." He got up, and without another word, stumbled out the door. Even when Sakaki called a warning to him:

"Tyler, you're heading for the-"

BAM

'Stairs..."

Osaka said quietly, "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"I'm okay... i think" came Tyler's pain-raked voice from down the stairs.


	4. Kareoke Night

**"Karaoke Night"**

---

----SONG DISCLAIMER: The first song is "I CAN" by THe Pillows. The second is "As Embers Dressed the Sky" by Agalloch. The third is "Funny Bunny" by The Pillows. I own none of these songs.. But you should listen to them anyway!----

"Hey, .. Are you sure you two wanna come? THis sounds like it could be pretty boring." Sean sighed. Shane, neverthless, nodded and comfirmed his choice.

"Karaoke sounds fun. I want to hear how awful those girls are at it." Sean grinned impishly

"I agree. And you and Kagura are paying for it.. Free food and beer? How can you go wrong?"

"And you're any better?" Sean pointed out. The other American ignored him, as he lead the way to Yomi's apartment next door. Before they made it out, Tyler stopped them.

"Hey, where are you three headed?" Sean rolled his eyes and turned to answer:

"Kagura and I were going to a karaoke bar. Oh, excuse me, all of goddamn Japan is going to a karaoke bar!" He roared, staring daggers at his friend. Tyler looked at him confusedly, so Andrew helped him out.

"Sean here thought he was going to go off on some romantic holiday with the girl down the hall, but she apparently invited her buddies to come along." Sean grunted and crossed his arms, looking out the door as Shane poked him repeatedly in the back of the head while muttering something about toads, "You wanna come?"

"Will Sakaki be there?"

"The girl that lives next door? Yeah, she's coming... Just to keep an eye on Osaka, apparently. Hey.." Suddenly, he realized Tyler was no longer standing in front of him; He was on his way down the stairs to Kagura's apartment, "Well that was a quick descision."

-----

"_my twin who looks like me_

_but not that much_

_What's the matter?_

_Even your shoelaces _

_are just left untied_

_you're spacing out_

_the kiss of the hyena_

_that's lying in wait for us_

_a narrow escape_

_a bet that's almost impossible_

_by anybody's bet_

_I want to enjoy it_

_I think I can_

_I think I can_

_I think I can_

_I think I can_

_I think I can_

_I think I can_

_in the black forest without_

_day or night_

_the brave chameleon was_

_glaring at the discarded_

_compass_

_you went away without_

_saying a word_

_your simple 'Dear John'_

_was carved into the door_

_'I CAN'_

_I think I can_

_I think I can_

_I think I can_

_I think I can_

_I think I can_

_I think I can_

_I found out about your_

_irreplaceable dream_

_now I can't fool anyone anymore_

_sleeping or waking, I'm repeating_

_'I-C-A-N'_

_I think I can_

_I think I can_

_I think I can_

_I think I can_

_I think I can_

_I think I can_

_"I THINK, I CAN!"_

Everyone in the bar and cheered and clapped as Sakaki stepped off the karaeoke stage, blushing rose red from the overwhelming attention. The dim lights above her were now blinking, making her head hurt a bit. She did not even look at the screen of the small TV screen, the numbers "99" blinked repeatedly- The highest score! She sat down next to Tyler as the erupting crowd subsided and a new singer stepped up on the stage.

"That was great, Sakaki-san!" Tyler said with a grin. She smiled back and nodded.

'Thank you."

Yomi added, 'Yeah.. You get a higher score every time we come to this place. But you won't be able to anymore."

Tomo suddenly butted in, "Your score changes too, Yomi. You even got a two last time!" The brown-haired girl whirled around and gave her a karate chop to the ribs. Tomo sank down back into her seat.

"Quiet, that girl with the funny accent is about to sing!" Shane growled; Osaka had taken the stage, as well as the microphone. The music came on.. But it was unlike something you might normally hear in a karaoke bar. The tune was jarring and heavy, with a loud guitar in the background.. Yet Osaka managed to sing in a rather smooth, clear voice that carried each word a long distance.

"_The shallow voice of the wind cries between these ebony wings_

_The shallow cries of the wind sing a swansong for mankind_

_Shine on morning skyfire_

_ablaze this final day_

_The autumnal end, the dawn of man_

_The centuries fade below my feet_

There was a guitar break, as everyone stared in awe at the girl on the stage. Andrew's mouth was gaping open; Tomo held a similar expression. Sean looked confused. Kagura's eyes were wide open. Yomi was defogging her glasses, trying to make sure it was in fact Miss Kasuga on the stage in the first place. And, for some reason, Shane was crying. Suddenly, she began singing again, in a low gutteral voice that shook them all as the song rounded to a conclusion.

_"I soared above them as they worthlessly poured thought from a chalice_

_As wisdom would flow, twilight would come to pass_

_Drink, oh hallowed cup of life_

_Shine on evening skyfire_

_Paint the sky with the blood of a raven_

_Bereavement, oh garment of ebony_

_As embers dress the dusk of man... "_

Once again, everyone in the bar stood up to clap, save the group Osaka had actually come in with, who were all frozed with shock(Save, once again, Shane, who was lauging as if it was the worst thing he had heard in his life). The TV flashed: "94!"

"Wow.. I did it!" She giggled with a confident-yet-silly grin on her face as she sat down.

"What in the world was all that, Osaka?" Tomo asked breathlessly.

"What was.. What?"

"N..Nevermind." She sighed, and looked forward to Yomi, who was getting on the stage, "Uh-oh.. Guys? Did you bring your earplugs?"

"Roger." All the girls, as well as Sean, answered. Andrew and Shane looked at them with confusion as Yomi began her song. Slow music entered into it.. And then, broke out, the most horrific noise ever to erupt from the mawl of hell itself.

"_Defying the voice of THE KING_

_you slipped OUT IN THE NIGHT laugHINg…_

_SITTING ON THE AUROROA ABOVE,_

_you invited me with OPEN arMS!_

_UNRAVELING inTO scattered BEADS,_

_a beautiful present from the sleeping night sky…_

_Clowns, doN'T show your true FACES!_

_Like a joke, they disappeared ONE dAy… _

_Even today the world spins so easily_

_But with that speed my tears are also dried…_

_Your dream isn't fulfilled by anyone;_

_it just comes on a strong wind one day…_

_Right about now, I wONDEr where you are and why…_

_I want to meet the form beHind the shine floating in those eyes… _

_Your dream isn't fulfilled by anyone;_

_it just comes on a strong wind one day…_

_Even witHOut flying, I'm not inSECUrEEEE…_

_The ground is following…_

_Let's go to that place we love…_

_If you're here,I CaN do that…"_

Yomi barely managed to make it out the door without being given a concussion as those who had not escaped the bar with fear tossed random things at her. She made her was out the back door, without complaint from the owner. Andrew did not join in on the tossing; he was sitting, staring straight at the wall full of fear.

"I guess we forgot to tell you that Yomi has the worst singing voice ever... Uh... Hey, you okay?" She waved a hand in front of his face; He didn't budge, "T-turned to STONE!"

One person, meanwhile, seemed to be rather pleased; Shane had his fists clenched as tears ran down his cheeks, "M..My god... Beautiful..." He murmered, and rose his hands to the sky, "I must have her!"

Unnoticed in the commotion, the TV screen blinked, "99!"

Machines have no taste in music, after all.


	5. Plans For a Summer Trip

_"Plans For a Summer Trip"_

"Well that went better than expected" Tyler said as he and Sakaki walked down the street from karaoke bar, heading back to the apartments. Sakaki and Tyler had left the bar not long after Yomi's earshattering performance, that had somehow got a 99 and stole Shane's heart.

"Yeah, I guess it did go pretty well" Sakaki replied as she looked at Tyler and blushed. She had been struck by something in Tyler when they had first met back at his and the other americian's apartment two weeks ago.

Tyler looked over and saw her blushing at him a bit(even she was a little tipsy, but not enough to be blushing without a reason) and decided to make his move. "Sakaki, I wa..what i mean is...me and Sean have rented an beach house in Osaka and i was wondering if you wanted to go with us...us being me, Sean, and Kagura, to the house" Tyler said trying his best to control his stuttering.

Sakaki smiled as Tyler asked her if she wanted to go to Osaka with him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Of course, i'd love to go to Osaka with you guys" She said softley as tyler looked up with a huge smile on his face. _This is great just me and sakaki together at a beach house in Osaka. It'll be a perfect date_ Tyler thought, completely forgetting about Sean and Kagura.

Meanwhile back at the bar, Kagura stepped on stage and picked what she called the perfect song for her, as an athlete, to sing. As the music began to play Sean, who'd been drinking and had almost fallen asleep in the cornor picked up his head, and began to walk towards the stage as Kagura began singing his favorite song, "**I Ran"** by A Flock of Seagulls.

As Kagura finished the song, Sean, who'd been standing next to the stage, walked up on it and gave Kagura a hug as she bowed to the small group of people left after Yomi's "Masterpiece" of a song. Kagura blushed, but hugged him back

"That was great Kagura" he said as he let go of the hug and smiled at her.

"Thanks Sean" Kagura said as she smiled

"Oh why don't you guys get a room?" Tomo and Andrew both screamed from the back of the bar.

"Oh why don't ya'll shut up and let me take a whack at this?" Sean yelled back, slurring every other word.

"Oh shit, run everybody!" Andrew yelled as Sean began to play the song.

"Is he bad?" Yomi and Tomo both asked as a slow song began to play.

"No, but his songs are either country or crappy 80's rock songs" Andrew responded as Yomi and Tomo gave him funny looks.

"There's nothing wrong with country and 80's rock" Tomo said as Sean bagan to sing.

_"Maybe I didn't love you Quite as often as I could have _

_Maybe I didn't treat you Quite as good as I should have I_

_f I made you feel second best_

_Girl I'm sorry I was blind"_

As he sang the song he glanced over at Kagura and smiled at her as he continued to sing, rather well, even with him being drunk and slurring every other word he said.

_"You were always on my mind _

_You were always on my mind _

_Maybe I didn't hold you _

_All those lonely, lonely times _

_And I guess I never told you _

_I'm so happy that you're mine _

_Little things I should have said and done _

_I just never took the time _

_You were always on my mind _

_You were always on my mind _

_Tell me, tell me that your _

_Sweet love hasn't died _

_And give me _

_Give me one more chance _

_To keep you satisfied satisfied _

_Little things I should have Said and done _

_I just never took the time _

_You were always on my mind _

_You were always on my mind _

_You were always on my mind... "_

As he ended the song, Tomo, Yomi, Kagura, got up to give him a standing ovation for his performance of the song while being drunk and without vomiting all over himself.

"Hey Kagura, do you mind if we had alittle company to go with us and Tyler to Osaka? I have a summe-" Sean suddenly found himself falling as he he stumbled off the stage and fell into Kagura, who saw him start to trip as he came down the stairs.

Kagura, though drunk, carefully got him off of her as she blushed wildly, "Sure, I don't mind" she said as she gently put him into a chair and turned towards the others. "So guys, me, Sean, and Tyler are going to Osaka this weekend for summer vacation, and they've already rented the house and everything, and we were wondering if you guys wanted to come with us" she said as Sean began to slump out of his chair, and she had to help resteady him.


	6. Kaorin At The Station

**_"_Kaorin AT the Station_"_**

"Hey Sean, where are we going again?" Yomi asked Sean as they waited at the train station in Tokyo with the others two days later. The group had stricken off rather well, and Sean had decided to plan "We're going to a beach house that me and Tyler rented near Osaka" Sean replied with a grin.

"oh.. We must not be too far away, then..." Yomi said.

"Well, we still have to take the train.." Sean replied.

"But I'm right here." Osaka replied in a dull voice.

Everyone stopped and stared blankly, except for Andrew, who was laughing.

As Sean, Yomi, and Kagura talked about the house and why he'd spend so much money to rent one in Osaka, Tyler and Sakaki stood a little farther away and talked about a stuffed animal that Sakaki was holding.

"Thank you" Sakaki said as she looked at the small stuffed dog and blushed.

"I knew you liked stuffed animals and other things so I thought you'd like it." Tyler said also blushing but hiding it alot better than Sakaki was.

" Yes, I do like it very much" Sakaki replied.

All of sudden there was a loud shriek at the far end of the subway station followed by a "Miss Sakaki!" and a small girl with short hair began to run towards Tyler and Sakaki.

"Oh crap who invited Kaorin?" Kagura and Yomi both exclaimed as Kaorin continued to run towards Sakaki.

_Oh I must dreaming Miss Sakaki's going to the beach house too_ Kaorin thought as she ran towards Sakaki, thanking Tomo for inviting her to come. "What the heck, who's that with miss Sakaki, holding her ha..han...hand" Kaorin stuttered as she saw Tyler holding Sakaki's hand. "Who the hell do you think you ARE?" she roared viciously, as her aura shot from white to deep purple, and her mood went from one of delight to one of anger in all of three seconds.

"Oh shit, run Tyler!" Kagura screamed across the room.

"Why does he have to run for Kagura?" Sean asked as he looked towards Kaorin running at Tyler and Sakaki.

"That's the girl I e-mailed you about, the one who is a psycho when it comes to Sakaki" she replied with a worried look on her face.

"You mean... she's the one who is a..." Sean began only to have Kagura nod her head before he could finish.

He turned back towards Tyler and screamed "Run Tyler, run for your life!"

As Sean yelled for Tyler to run, Tyler turned towards him. "Huh... run from wha..." Tyler began but was cut short by a spear from Kaorin.

"I'm going to kill you for touching miss Sakaki, you sick fiend!" Kaorin screamed as she grabbed a metal pole from somewhere and began to beat Tyler to within inches of his life.

"Aren't there any...laws against that?" Shane asked, wide-eyed.

"Several." Yomi relplied.


	7. The Beach Trip

_"The Beach Trip"_

"Whew, am I glad that's over" Tyler said as he sat down in the beach house's livingroom.

He had three bandages on his head from where Kaorin had brutally beat him with the lead pole at the train station. The bruises that he had recieved had gone down substantially but were still visable to all who looked at him. "I wonder what her problem was" he said to himself as Andrew and Shane walked into the room.

"Dude, you okay?" Andrew asked, carefully conceling the grin that had been on his face.

"Yeah Tyler, how are you holding up after that beating?" Shane asked right after Andrew, not even trying to hide the fact that he thought it was hilarious.

"I'm okay, I just want to know what the hell that was all about? I mean I'm sitting there talking to Sakaki one moment and the next I'm on the ground being beaten to withen inches of my life" Tyler said, getting a little angry as he spoke.

"Well Kagura told us that Kaorin beat the hell out of ya because you were near Sakaki and she's kinda got a crush on Sakaki" Andrew said

"Which is totally freakin' hot." Shane added.

Just then, Sean and Sakaki came in the door and looked at Tyler."Man, why the hell didn't ya run when i toldja to? I mean if you hadn't of just stood there ya might not of gotten beaten up so badly." Sean said, starting to crack up near the end and finally just began laughing as Tyler began to tell him to shut up.

"Look buddy I didn't hear what you said so that's why I just stood there, maybe if you'd yelled louder I would've heard!" Tyler roared back enraged at Sean's disregard for the fact that he was almost killed by a psychotic girl with a crush on the same girl he liked.

"Are you okay Tyler?" Sakaki asked softly, not wanting to be a menace to Tyler who's head was pounding at this point. "Yeah I'm good Sakaki, thanks for asking" he responded, happy that she was concerned for his health, unlike everyone else.

"Well now that we've got all our stuff in here it's finally time to relax" Kagura said, streching out after she put down the last box that they had brought.

"Yay it's the beach, it's the beach?" Tomo exclaimed happily as she took off out the house's back door and towards the ocean.

"Well I guess she' relaxed enough eh?" Sean said as he walked down the stairs from his room into the livingroom. He was wearing his trunks and holding a chair in his right hand as he reached the first floor and began to walk towards the door.

"Look who's talking, Mr.takes-his-stuff-to-his-room-and-doesn't-help-us" Yomi said as Sean walked by her.

"Hey I did my part, it isn't my fault that y'all brought so much stuff" Sean responded with a laugh.

As Sean was arguing with the girls over whether or not he should of helped, Tomo came rushing through the door and hid behind the couch.

"It's...it's ...it's Yukari and Nyamo, they're here and they're staying in the house next door" Tomo said, completly terrifyied.

"Hey, why the hell are you upset that they're here Tomo, I thought that you liked those two?" Yomi asked as Tomo began to come out of hiding.

"I'm not upset that they're here, it's the fact that I saw who they had with them that upsets me" Tomo said still terrifyied.

"So who did they have with them Tomo?" Osaka said as she suddenly appeared next to Tomo.

"They had Ki...Kim...Kimura! they had Kimura with them!" Tomo shrieked as she jumped back behind the couch and the rest of the girls reeled back with shock.

As the girls ran over the room panicing, Sean walked into the middle of the room and yelled for them to calm down only to be ran over by kaorin who came bursting through the door.

"It's Kimura! He's here and he's looking for me!" she screamed in fright as she ran over to Sakaki and hid behind the tall girl. Sakaki, looking herself fearful, blushed.

"Kimura? Here? But... Why?"

"Who the hell is Kimura!" Andrew suddenly roared from the kitchen as he stormed into the livingroom.

"Tell me who is Kimura, what the hell are you all so upset for. And what the blazing hell happened to Sean?" he said as the girls all suddenly quieted down and Sean laid down on the floor in a crumbled heap.

"Kimura is a creepy teacher who likes highschool girls and has a huge crush on Kaorin" Tomo and Kagura both said simutaneously as they breifly poped out from under the blanket they were hiding under. Andrew rolled his eyes.

"Ok that answers two questions, so now tell me what happened to Sean?" Andrew said, a little suprised that they would let a guy like Kimura teach in highschool.

"I think I might have ran him over during the panic" Tomo said as she popped back under her's and Kagura's blanket.

"_Might_ have?" Sean groaned, trying his best to weakly rub the footprints off of his back.

"Ook, so now that that's settled how bout I go and meet the three teachers y'all are talking about" Andrew said, shocked at how someone as big as Sean could have been knocked out cold by someone as small as Tomo. "Hey wait up and we'll come too Andrew" Shane and Tyler said as they helped Sean off the gorund and to a couch for him to recover on.

"Ow mah head hurts" Sean said as they laid him onto the couch.

As they began to head for the door to leave Andrew and Yomi moved around Kaorin to protect her just in case Kimura attacked her(As if he would.)

-----

"So you guys from America, right?" Yukari Tamazaki asked the four americians as they sat in the livingroom of the three teacher's beach house two doors down from our 10 freind's house.

"Yeah we are, we just came to Japan to go to Tokyo U and see the world." Andrew said as a loud banging noise came from the closet and then a bound and gagged man in about his 40's fell out of it.

"Mhm.. mhm... kaorin I've come for yo..BANG" Kimura said as Yomi slammed a fire extinguisher into his skull and knocked him out.

"Well he was harder to take care of then I thought he was gonna be" Andrew said with a laugh. When they had arrived at the house about three hours earlier, Kimura was outside and immediatly upon seeing Kaorin ran towards her proclaiming his love for her. That was until Andrew clotheslined him just before he got to Kaorin, and then Yomi began to kick him. It took only about 10 minutes to restrain Kimura, but that was after everyone else showed up to help, and Sean got knocked out again , this time by Kagura who accidentally hit him with a steel chair.

"Hey Yukari-baby, why'd you and Nyamo bring him with ya in the first place?" Tomo asked, as Sean and Yukari both reached for and grabbed the saki at the same time.

"Oh my, I wonder who's gonna let go first" Yukari said as she began to pull back on the bottle, expecting Sean to let go and be a gentleman about it.

"Yeah, I wonder" Sean said, grinning and pulling on the bottle himself.

"Wow is this a challenge?" Yukari exclaimed begininng to smile.

"Ya bet it is" Sean replied with a grin and stern tug on the bottle. Nyamo frowned

"Sean I don't think that it's a smart idea to challenge Yukari to a drinking contest, I mean she's a wild drunk and has never loss" she said, not wanting a more graphic repeat of what had happened with her trying to keep Yukari from drinking two years before.

"Heh, I'm not worried, I've never lost either." Sean replied with a cocky tone.

"Hey what about my question?" Tomo roared over all of the commotion, having been forgotten.

"Don't worry about it" Yukari said as she and Sean both took their first shots of saki in their drinking contest. _Oh boy this could be bad_ Nyamo thought as Sean an Yukari went through their fifth shot of saki.

_This should be good it's always great to see Sean do something stupid while drunk_ Andrew thought as the thirteenth shot was taken by the two contestants of what seemed to be a neverending contest.

"You know what kid? You're better than I thought" Yukari slurred as she took the 40th shot of the contest.

"Thanks ya're better than I thought too" Sean replied taking the contest's 45th shot and began to fall backwards.

Finally after 46 shots, both Sean and Yukari passed out from a saki overdose.

"Wow, that was amazing" Nyamo said, shocked that someone had actually hung with Yukari and forced her into a draw.

"Nah, we've seen him drink a lot more" Andrew siad, upset that Sean didn't do anything stupid while drunk.

"Hey! put down that pillow!" Yukari suddenly yelled out and pointed her hand at the ceiling before letting it drop back down limply.

"Ok, so does she always drink that much?" Tyler said, suddenly appearing beside Nyamo.

"WHA..! how'd you do th... nevermind. Yes she does always drink that much." Nyamo said trying not to have a heart attack from Tyler's sudden appearance.

"I'm ready to go back to the house now" Sean somehow managed to say as he slowly sat up and tried to get to his feet.

"But... how.. all the saki" Nyamo blurted out, trying to figure out how Sean was still awake, much less able to stand after all the saki he'd drunk.

"He's the perfect drinking machine because he's Irish and German, so he can drink all he wants and still be able to have some motor skills" Tyler said as Sean got to his feet only to fall back down "Ok maybe not" he said as he and Andrew helped Sean to his feet.

"Well we've got to get him back so nice meetin' ya and all. Come on guys lets go." Andrew said as he and Tyler helped Sean stagger out of the teacher's house and back towards their house.

"Heh well they seem like pretty good kids" Nyamo said to herself after they had left, when Kimura once again fell out of the closet and tried to get free.

"Oh get back in there you!" Nyamo said as she threw him back inside, and slammed the door.


	8. The Festival

"Hey guys get down here and get your yukatas for the festival tonight!" Andrew shouted up the stairs to Sean and Tyler as he and Kagura brought in several large bags of clothes and food.

"Come get our what for tonight?" Sean asked as he came down the stairs completely lost and confused. Not far behind him came Tyler and everyone else down the stairs.

"Your yukata Sean, you know to wear to the festival" Kagura answered the tall, confused boy who looked completely lost at her words.

"What the hell is a yukata?" the lost boy asked, causing Kagura to look shocked. "What? I really have no idea what the hell you're talkin' 'bout" he continued, drawing a snicker from Andrew.

"What do you mean 'what is a yukata?' you idiot! Don't you read manga or watch any anime?" Kagura erupted, not able to comprehend how a anime fan like Sean didn't know what a yukata was.

"Hold on Kagura, just calm down. You forgot that he's an idiot." Andrew said a bit apathetically to the outraged girl as he tossed one to Sean. "That is a yukata Sean, it's a formal robe that you're gonna wear to the festival" he continued as he turned and left the room to change.

Kagura noticed Andrew's rather vauge tone, "Andrew? Something the matter? You don't sound very happy for someone about to go to a festival..."

"I've never been happy. I feed on the unhappy emotions of others." The entire room stares at him. Suddenly, he walks away

"That was odd" Osaka remarked as he walked up the stairs.

"Hey and you guys thought I was the idiot. Ha!" Shane laughed from across the room as he entered wearing one, only to draw laughter from everyone in the room. "What? What's so funny?" he asked, wondering why the hell everyone was laughing at him.

"You are dumbass. You're wearing a girl's yukata genius!" Kagura exclaimed, causing shane to immediatly look startled and then run out of the room only to fall on his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I feel like I'm wearing a damn dress! Do I have to wear this thing?" Sean said as he came down the stairs in his yukata, not happy in the least that he had to wear the thing.

"Yes you do, and if you want to know why it's because I have to wear one" Andrew answered him with a shutup and do it or die look in his eyes.

"Yeah yeah" Sean mumbled under his breath as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a soda and a pack of string-cheese. "Well if it isn't female-man Shane coming to grace us with his presence" Sean continued as Shane walked in the room mumbling something about dresses and ice cream.

"Hey losers let's go!" Tomo yelled from outside as she and everyone else waited for the three aggitated guys.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Tyler, why'd you want to be with me so badly back there?" Sakaki asked the grinning boy as they walked down the main street of the festival after everybody split up back at the street's entrance. They had went down the main street first while everyone else split up and went down all the side streets of the festival first.

"Well, lets just say I enjoy hanging out with you" Tylre replied as the two passed a shooting gallery, where one of the players slowly turned and brought their sights upon Tyler's head.

BANG!

"Man I love the sound those bottles make when the ball hits them!" Sean said to Kagura as the bottles fell to the floor from his fastball. "So which gift do you want?" he asked Kagura, who quickly picked out a giant Chyio-Chichi doll that was bigger than Sean.

"Hey where did Kaorin go Sean? She was with us when the group split up wasn't she?" the athletic girl asked the tall boy as she handed him the doll and looked around for the smaller girl.

"Well if she isn't here then... Oh shit! Did Tyler go with Sakaki?" Sean asked as he quickly reached for hisd cell phone only to have it ring as he pulled it out of his pocket. "Hello... What?? He's.. Been what? Ok I'll be there in a minute... I already know who to seek out. " Sean said as he hung up the phone, turning to the others, "Let's find Kaorin."

-----------------

"What the hell was that thing?" Tyler asked Sakaki as the worried girl helped him clean the blood out of his hair from where a large rubber bullet had hit him, opening a cut and knocking him out temperorarly.

"I think it was a shot from the shooting gallery back there, but I'm not sure. Are you sure you're ok" the raven-haired beauty asked the poor boy as he tried to get up, and Sean, Kagura, Osaka, and Andrew ran up on the scene.

"How bad is it?" Kagura asked as she ran up on Tyler and Sakaki, while Tomo walked out from behind a turtle catching booth wondering what happened.

"It's alright, but I wish i knew what hit me" Tyler replied as he rubbed the back of his head and assured the rest of the group that everything was ok.

Everyone split up again and went back in the directions that they had come from after being assured that everything was alright. Tomo went wandering towards the end of the festival, while Sean, Kagura, Osaka, and Andrew went back towards the street with the fast-pitch bottles.

CRASH!

"I'm so sorry, really I am!" Shane apologized to the man running the sushi cart, after he crashed into it thanks in part to a Yomi super-punch.

"Look you, I don't like you, in fact I can't stand to even be near you, so leave!" Yomi yelled at Shane as she readjusted her yukata where Shane had accidentially pulled it down when he lost his balance and fell, ending what little bit of progress he had made with yomi and pissing her off more than she already had been.

"Man that ruined all my hard work" Shane whined to himself as he thought about how he had made Yomi laugh and actually talk to him. "Damn yukata thingy and the sneaky Edens' trying to sabotage me" he continued as Yomi walked away from him disgusted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tyler are you ok!?" Sakaki asked the, once again, injured boy, after a large wooden cart came careening down the street and crashed into him and another street booth.

"Ugh... my head is killing mecough" the boy said as he slowly moved out from under the cart and coughed up some blood. "What the hell is with this damn country and trying to kill me anyways?!" the poor boy asked as a small girlish figure with medium length hair moved back behind a wall and smiled.

"Dude that's the third time tonight something like this has happened to you Tyler. I don't think it's coincidence either, I think that you're being targeted by someone" Andrew told the injured boy for the third time, as he, Osaka, Kagura, and Sean showed up.

"Yeah I believe you're right Andrew" the other boy said as he slowly got up and dusted himself off. "Hey why isn't Sean wearing his yukata?" Tyler asked as he saw Sean wearing his usual t-shirt and blue-jeans combination.

"Well I got tired of wearing it so I took it off" Sean replied as he pointed to a trash can across the street. "Oh shit! Watch out Tyler!" he continued as a large rock flew out from behind Tyler and hit him in the head.

"MEDIC!" Tyler screamed, grabbing the back of his head and falling to the ground. As Tyler went down, Sean and Kagura noticed a very familiar figure going into the shadows between two small buildings, and took off after it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hate that damn girl!" Tyler raged as he sat on the couch back at the beachhouse and treated all of his cuts and bruises. Kagura sat off to his right cleaning her bloody forehead from where Kaorin hit her with a tire-iron when Sean and her tried to catch the insane girl after her four attempts to kill Tyler.

Kaorin, on the other hand, was being restrained by Sean, Andrew, and Tomo, as they placed her in a straightjacket and then wrapped her up in several chains, which Tomo had for some unknown reason. Sean had two gauze pads placed on his forehead and another one on the back of his neck from where Kaorin had suddenly pulled out a katana and tried to fight him. While all of this was going on, Shane kept trying to apologize to Yomi for what had happened earlier in the night, but only pissed the angry girl off more when tripped and fell face first into her breast, resulting in her sending the poor, idiotic boy out into the sea.

"Well at least he's got all school-year to get her to like him again" Osaka said dully as she watched the unlucky boy dissapear into the ocean, and then watched as Kaorin somehow broke out of her restraints and attacked Tyler with a pair of brass knuckles. "I sure hope he makes it" she continued as the others tried to pull the deranged girl off of him.


	9. First Day of School

"So what classes do ya got guys?" Sean asked Andrew and Shane, as the trio stood in front of Tokyo University's large main hall building.

"Well I got a bunch of mech classes, then a advanced chemistry class" Andrew responded using "mech" to let Sean know that he meant mechanical engineering instead of civil, which is the classes that he took, while Shane stood behind him, gazing towards a small grove of trees beside the large walkway leading up to the hall, where Yomi and Tomo stood talking with Sakaki and Tyler.

"She's beautiful" the strange boy said at just above a whisper, as Andrew and Sean appeared over his shoulder with looks of confusion and laughter on their faces.

"Shane, why don't you just give up man? I mean she tries her best to keep away from you." both Andrew and Sean said simintaniously, starting to laugh at the poor disillusioned boy.

"Why don't you guys just shut up and face the fact that she so totally digs me!" Shane yelled, making himself look like a complete and utter idiot in front of several hundred people, drawing a lot of laughter from them, and evev more from Sean and Andrew. " I said shut up!" the embarrassed boy said, as he took a swing at Sean only to have him sidestep it and make him lose his balance and fall on his face.

"Nah I don't think we will" Sean said laughing even harder as Shane tried to pick himself up off the ground.

"I hate you guys" Shane said, his voice still muffled by the ground, as Sakaki and Tyler walked up to the group.

"So what's so funny guys?" Tyler asked as he and Sakaki came abrest of the group at the top of the stairs.

"Oh nuthing 'cept for Shane making a fool out of 'imself again" Osaka said, appearing out of nowhere behind Sean and the dissapearing only to reappear behind Shane, who had managed to get back up on his feet. Sean seemed to be the only one who noticed that the small Osakan's accent had been getting worse and worse since the beach trip.

"That sounds about right" Yomi said as she suddenly appeared with Tomo beside Sakaki, looking at Shane with the same disdain that she had been showing him since they returned from the beach a week earlier.

"Why do you guys always give Shane such a hard time?" Sakaki asked them in her usual, soft and gentle tone of voice, as Shane slowly walked away from the group, obviously upset by the look that Yomi had shot him when she had joined the group.

"Oh we're just playing with him, we don't really mean any of it" Andrew said, trying to let Sakaki know that he didn't want to really upset Shane, which was a lie but oh well it's Shane so who cares.

The small group continued to talk for several more minutes, before the bell rang letting them know that it was time to go to class. Sean and Yomi both headed for their class, which was a civil engineering course, while Andrew, Tyler, and Tomo went to their various engineering classes, apparently that's all everyone in the group wanted to do with a few exceptions. Sakaki waved bye to the others as she turned and headed for her veternary class. Elsewhere on the campus, Kagura ran towards her first class which happened to be, no surprise, a gym class.

Tyler walked into his class, a nuclear enginering, class, and quickly had his mood change from one of content to one of horror, as he saw Kaorin in the class as well. Even though he saw here there, that wasn't what made his mood go from happy to sour, it was the fact that there were no other open seats, except for the one right next to Kaorin.

"Hello...oh it's you" Kaorin said, her mood changing from a cheerful one to a, well not so cheerful mood upon seeing Tyler.

"Yeah...it's me, and it looks like we're gonna have to atleast learn to coexist in here" Tyler replied, trying not to just let himself go and punch Kaorin as payback for all the beatings that she had given him since he arrived in Japan.

"Yeah, whatever" the normally cheerful girl said, before grabbing Tyler by his shirt collar and pulling him to where she could look directly at his face. "I'll try and be peaceful here, but if I ever see you around miss Sakaki again I will kill you" she sneered, as Tyler finally notice that Kaorin had her sharpened pencil at his throat, "Understand?"

"Yeah I understand perfectly" Tyler wimpered as Kaorin let him go and watched him fall on his ass in front of the whole class. _Man this is gonna be a hellish day_ he thought as he sat in his chair and waited for the proffesor to begin his lecture, as Kaorin sat with her icy glare stuck on him, inducing even more fear into the terrified boy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andrew walked into his mechanical engineering class just as the bell announcing that five minutes have passed rang. He looked around the class but didn't see anyone that he knew so he headed for the only empty desk in the back of the room. _Man this is gonna be boring, I thought there'd be someone else in here_ he thought as he sat down and listened to the proffesor introduce himself. Just then, the sound of shoes running along the ground came from the hall and a familiar, loud voice rang out, "Wait!! I'm coming, I'm not late yet" and then Tomo burst through the door, knocking down the poor proffesor who was trying to open the door to see what was happening.

"Whew, I made it just in time" Tomo exclaimed as she tried to catch her breath, and the teacher managed to pull himself up on his feet.

"I'm afraid not ms. Takino, so please take a seat" the proffesor said pointing towards the seat next to Andrew, as he got up and walked back to his desk.

"Sure! you got it sir!" she replied in her normal overhyper manner, as she sprinted towards the back of the room and tried to jump over the desk and pull herself into her seat in one motion, only to slip as she jumped and ended up crashing into the desk, and then flipping onto it and slamming into Andrew, knocking him out of his chair. "Sorry 'bout that."

Andrew laid in a heap on the fllor as Tomo got up and apologized to him. "That's okay" he gasped as he rolled onto his stomach and tried to pull himself up.

_Something tells me that this class is gonna be the death of me_ the proffesor thought as he watched Tomo try to help Andrew up, only to injure him more than help.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man today has been hell so far, I'm telling ya" Andrew said to Sean after the first half of the day was over and the two were waiting for the others to join them for lunch.

"What's happened to you to make it so bad...other than the fact that Tomo broke your arm?" Sean asked him, pointing to Andrew's cast-covered right arm.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that in my second class she caught me on fire" he exclaimed pointing to several serious burn marks on his left arm and his neck. "I'm telling ya she's gonna kill me and not even mean to."

"Nah I think you're overreacting, I mean Yomi has known Tomo all her life and she's still alive" Sean replied, as he took a sip of root beer and started working on a problem that he had to do for his civil engineering class. "Man I can't believe that they gave me homework on the first day" he said, trying to figure out what the hell he was supposed to do.

"If you didn't sleep the entire time you might know what the hell you're supposed to do Sean" Yomi said sternly as she sat down on the opposite end of the table that they where at.

"I already told you Yomi, I didn't sleep, I just had my eyes closed and pretended to snore" he replied, glaring at Yomi and then turning back to his work.

"What's going on here guys?" Osaka asked as she suddenly appeard beside Andrew and then appeared beside Sean.

"What the hell?! How'd you do th... oh forget it" Sean exclaimed trying not to suffer a stroke, as the small girl sat down next to him and began to stare at dust floating in the air.

As Osaka sat watching the ball of dust in front of her, Kagura, Tomo, Tyler, and Sakaki all came up the hill and sat down at the table and began to eat and talk about how the day had been so far.

"I swear Kaorin's gonna kill me if I have to be stuck in that class with her much longer" Tyler said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Why do you even let that worry you man, I mean Kaorin's practically harmless" Sean said laughing at his friend's crazy phobia of one small girl.

"Sean, Tomo knocked you out and wasn't even trying" Andrew sneered, remembering the incident at the beach house.

"Shut up you" Sean replied as he got up and began to walk towards the university's large athletic field. "I'll see you guys later, I've got practice until 2:00" he said as he broke out into a moderate jog.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Suprises and Hospitals

**Suprises and Hospitals**

The hospital lobby was full of people as Andrew, Shane, Tyler, and Tomo walked in through the doors. Andrew immediatly went straight to the receptionist's desk, while the others waited for him by the door.

"So why are we here again?" tomo asked Tyler for the 15th time. She had been hanging out with Shane and Tyler at the university's small plaza when andrew showed up, and told them that they had to go to the hospital.

"Something about Sean breaking his leg or something like that" Tyler replied, not really sure himself. It was his second time at a the hospital in the same day, as he was the one who took Andrew there earlier when he, actually Tomo, broke his arm.

"Come on guys, it's this way" Andrew said, waving them towards an elevator with his good arm. "He's on the third floor, and it looks like sakaki and Kagura are already there" he continued as they packed into the elevator, he making sure that no one hit his left arm, which tomo had managed to do several times in the car on their way to the hospital, while driving too!

As the elevator reached the third floor and the doors opened, they were greeted by Sakaki, who was getting ready to go down and find them.

"Hello, how are you doing?" the tall girl asked as they piled out of the elevator, and tomo caught Andrew's arm again, almost making him let out a yell that probably would have broke every window in the hospital.

"Oops, sorry 'bout that" Tomo said in her own apologetic way, with a smile and her arm behind her head, upon seeing andrew's pain-shot face.

"Yeah, i'm sure you are" Andrew mumbled under his breath as he quickly moved away from the one-woman wrecking crew, holding his arm in pain.

"Hi Sakaki, what's u...agh!" Tyler started to say when Kaorin appeared behind him, and began to beat him with a broomstick.

WHAT DID I TELL YOU?! HUH?!" the extremely violent girl was screaming as she continued to to pummel Tyler with the broomstick. As she was beating Tyler to death, Kagura grbbed her from behind to restrain her, while Yomi took a syringe full of Anesthesia and injected it into Kaorin's arm. "WHAT THE HELL! THAT HURT DAmmi..." Kaorin screamed, slowly calming down until finally she fell asleep.

"Tyler are you alright?" Kagura asked the bloody and bruised boy, as she helped him to his feet, and Yomi got him some gauze pads and disinfectant.

"I think so" he said as he sat down in one of the hallway's chairs and started to clean his wounds. "What's she doing here anyway?" he asked as he began to wipe the blood from a gash on his forehead.

"Believe it or not, she's one of the soccer team's athletic trainers" Yomi said, giving the syringe back to the doctor she got it from.

"Yeah, but she won't be after she finds out who the coach is" Kagura said as she and Tomo picked Kaorin up, and placed her in a chair across from Tyler.

What do you mean 'when she finds out'? Shouldn't she know already?" Andrew asked, as Shane slowly began to move towards Yomi, only to be driven back by a glare and the threat of a broomstick yto the head.

"Well she didn't get a chance. I mean it was her first day, and he wasn't there when she arrived" Sakaki answered in her usual soft tone of voice, as she handed Tyler another gauze pad.

"Okay, so who is it anyway?" Tyler asked, applying the fresh gauze pad that Sakaki gave him to his forehead.

"That would be me" a new, but familiar voice said from behind Andrew.

Andrew quickly turned around to see Kimura standing behind him with his jaw dropped as usual, and his eyes completely hidden behind the glare of his glasses.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Tyler exclaimed, completely shocked by what he was seeing. "How the hell is he the coach?" he asked, still completely shocked by the fact that Kimura was the coach.

"What do you mean? I used to coach before I became a teacher, and the school asked me to coach the team because they needed a coach" the strange man replied in his usual, professional tone. "I just came by to see how my player was doing, so if you'll excuse me" he continued, slowly sliding by Andrew and entering Sean's room.

"Whew! That was close" Tomo and Kagura said as they stood up and slip Kaorin back into her chair. "It's a good thing we hid her from him" Tomo continued as she flashed Tyler a thumbs up for distracting Kimura long enough for them to hide Kaorin.

"Yeah it is" Tyler said, throwing away another gauze pad. "So are we gonna wait until Kimura leaves to see Sean or what?" he asked as he applied a bandage to a cut just above his eye and looked around at the group.

"Might as well, I mean Kimura's too annoying to have to deal with right now" Kagura replied as she sat downnext to Kaorin and looked at the door, waiting for Kimura to leave.

"Uh guys... not that it's important or anything, but where's Shane" Andrew asked, finally noticing that his friend had suddenly vanished from the crowd along with Yomi.

"I wouldn't worry about him" Yomi said as she came from down the hall. "He's just taking a nap" she continued, placing two more used syringes on the counter, as well as some keys.

"Where'd you put him Yomi?" Tomo asked as Yomi turned away from the counter and sat down.

"He's in the janitor's closet on the right, down the hall" Yomi replied as Kagura and Tyler started to move Kaorin to another hiding spot.

"Okay Yomi, you're not allowed to touch another syringe, and please go get Shane" Andrew said, quickly grabbing all the other syringes and giving Yomi the keys to the closet.

"Oh okay" Yomi replied as took the keys from Andrew and went to get Shane. As she rounded the cornor at the end of the hall, Kimura left Sean's room and left completely oblivious to Kaorin, who was being hid by Tyler and Kagura while Sakaki and Tomo distracted Kimura.

After Kimura had gotten into the elevator and left, but not before remarking how much he'd give to see the girls naked, the group went into Sean's room to visit him. He was laying in a rather short hospital bed, with his right leg in a cast and being supported by a cable coming down from the roof.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sean said in his usual cheerful tone as he saw his friends enter. "Hold on Tomo, you stay outside where you can't do any damage" he continued when he saw the bringer of destruction enter the room.

"Hey! That's not funny you know" Tomo retorted, faking a look of hurt at the remark, and entering the room anyway.

"No Tomo, he wasn't joking, he was being serious" Kagura said, putting herself between Tomo and Sean, who already got in enough fights and combined with Tomo's powers of destruction didn't bode well for Sean's leg.

"So what happened to you Sean?" Tyler asked his friend, when the door opened and Yomi drug a unconcious Shane into the room.

"There he is, I hope you're happy" she said to Andrew before leaving the room and slamming the door on Shane's leg, causing him to convulse quickly and then fall back limp on the floor.

"Oookay, well I was taking the ball down the sideline when Haseo messed up on a steal attempt, and kinda caught me wrong" Sean replied, wincing at the memory, and laid back in the bed, finallt satisfied that Tomo couldn't do any damage.

"Ouch, that sucks for then" Andrew said as he took a seat next to Tyler and Sakaki.

"Well I've got to go, I hope you get better soon" Sakaki said as she got up and started to walk across the room. Halfway to the door though, she tripped over Shane, who had been moved by Tomo, and fell onto Sean's leg, tearing the cable out of the roof and then drove Sean's leg into the bed. There was a horrible cracking sound as the bone rebroke, and then came Sean's scream of pain the rocked the hospital.

"That's something I expected from Tomo, but not you Sakaki" Andrew said, starting to laugh, while Kagura and Tyler agreed and Sakaki tried to apologize to Sean, who was now in immense pain. Suddenly, as Sean was still yelling in pain and Sakaki was still apologizing as she got untangled, Kaorin opened the door.

"Huh? What's going ON! WHO THE HELL DO YU THINK YOU ARE?!" the small, but deadly girl roarer as she saw Sean and Sakaki still tangled up.

"Ow...oh shit!" Sean managed to gasp out as he noticed Kaorin and then was under attack by her, armed with a luch tray.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TRYING TO STEAL MISS SAKAKI, YOU BASTARD?!" Kaorin continued to scream as she pummeled Sean with the lunch tray, while Andrew and the others tried to pull her off of him with the help of some of the hospital's staff.


	11. The Guys are Gone!

"GET THAT DAMN CAT AWAY FROM ME!" Tomo screamed, her words tearing throughout the apartment building as she jumped off of Sakaki and Osaka's couch and ran for the door. Behind her Yomi picked Maya up off of the couch and quickly advanced upon her terror-stricken friend who fumbled with the doorknob, which she couldn't open. With a evil smile on her face Yomi put Maya right up next to Tomo's face, causing the poor girl to erupt in a scream that shook the building to its very core.

"Yomi please put Maya down and stop harrassing Tomo" Sakaki said from behing the two girls as Tomo fainted and fell to the floor, and Yomi put down Maya and apologized to Sakaki.

"Sorry Sakaki, I just couldn't resist" the brown-haired girl said apologically to the raven-haired girl, as she drug Tomo's unconsious body over to the couch, while Maya licked the poor girl's forehead, drawing ironic laughter from both Yomi and Sakaki.

"Yo how's it going guys?" Kagura exclaimed energetically as she walked into the apartment with Kaorin following behind her, a baseball bat in her hands in case Tyler was there.

"Hello Kagura, hello Koarin, how are you two doing?" Sakaki asked in her normal soft tone as Kagura gave her a so-so gesture with her hand and sat down next to Tomo on the couch, while Kaorin searched the room looking for any sign of Tyler or Sean.

"Hey Koarin put the bat down and relax, the guys are out of town today" Kagura told Kaorin as she looked behind the chair Sakaki was sitting in.

"What do you mean you miss Sakaki-stealer sympathizer?" Kaorin asked the athletic girl who shook her head and laughed at the small, strange girl who quickly stood next to Sakaki in a protective stance.

"I mean they left town to go welcome a friend who flew in to go to school somewhere in Mitaka, and what happened to Tomo?" Kagura replied, just now noticing the unconcious girl laying next to her.

"Umm... well that would be my fault... and kinda Maya's too" Yomi said in between laughs, pointing to Maya who was now laying on Tomo's lap sleeping.

"Oh so she's still afraid of Maya, that is so embarrassing" Kagura responded putting her hand to her forehead and laughing as Tomo slowly began to wake up.

"What the hel...stares at Maya quietlyah...ah...gulps and turns to KaguraHelp Me" Tomo said, well actually it was a whisper, as she came to and saw the small wildcat laying in her lap asleep, her face white as a sheet.

"I wouldn't move if I were you Tomo" Yomi laughed at her friend who was now trapped by the only thing that scared her.

"Look here you, when I get this cat away from me I am going to kill you"

"Yeah yeah, when that happens, if it ever does" the two girls snapped at each other while Kagura and Sakaki looked on, and while Koarin stood between Sakaki and Maya swearing to protect her from the cat's evil assualt.

"Here Tomo, let me get Maya. Please move Kaorin" the tall, raven-haired girl said as she slid past Kaorin and slowly picked up Maya from the terrified girl.

"Who's laughing now Yomi?" Tomo yelled as she chashed after Yomi who ran for five feet and then turned and leveled the energetic wildcat with one of her famous uppercuts, and Kaorin rushed over to her with the bat.

"I know you did that on purpose, so that miss Sakaki would get close to you" Kaorin whispered into the injured girl's ear as she drove the bat into Tomo's gut.

"I wouldn't worry 'bout that if I were you Kaorin, she has eyes for someone else" Kagura said wryly from the couch as Kaorin left the injured girl gasping for air, drawing a suprised gasp from Yomi and 'what' from Sakaki, who still hadn't caught on to Kaorin's crush on her.

"Who would this be?" Yomi asked, promtly causing Tomo to get up and run over and put a hand over Kagura's mouth to keep her quiet.

"You promised you wouldn't tell anyone, and especially not her, she'll tell everyone, even you know who" Tomo exclaimed in a quick breathless burst, her face red and set in a serious look.

"Yeah yeah okay I won't tell, but we need to do something it's boring here" Kagura said to Tomo and then turned to everyone else begging to do something.

"What's go'n on in here?" Osaka asked as she kinda floated in through the kitchen door with her traditional lunch consisting of melon bread.

"Oh nothing, we were just talking about going out somewhere and hanging out" Kagura and Tomo said similtaniously to their fellow bonkura.

"Hey, I got an idea, how about we go to the mall and then later go listen to Miss Sakaki sing at the kareoke bar?" Kaorin offered from the back of the room suprising everyone with her tone, which sounded somewhat normal.

"You know something Kaorin, that doesn't sound like a bad idea at all" Yomi said as all the other girls nodded in agreement, except for Tomo who was still on the ground gasping for air.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

People walked peacfully along the walks of Tokyo's large central mall, as the sun peered in through the large glass windows in its roof. Suddenly the tranquility of the mall was destroyed by an explosive scream from everyone's favorite wildcat college girl, as Tomo came tearing through the front doors at breakneck speed and targeted the manga section of the mall's bookstore.

"YES! IT'S THE NEWEST LUPIN VOLUME!" The energetic girl exclaimed as she found her favorite manga hiding on the bottom shelf. "And may I sat that I am looking more and more like Fujiko,no?" she continued, turning to Yomi as the diet-crazy girl came in and looked for the section on dieting books.

"Tomo won't you ever grow up?" Yomi asked annoyed as she suddenly caught sight of someone else further down the aisle that suprised her and didn't at the same time. "Hey look, it's Yukari" the tall girl continued pointing for Tomo to turn around, as Tomo's favorite English teacher looked over with a questioning 'huh?'.

"Hey Ms. Yukari! How's it going?" Tomo asked enthuastically, running over to her former english teacher and then bowing respectfully.

"Oh hey Tomo, what are you doing here? Didn't bother me enough in school so you're gonna do it when I'm shopping?" Yukari joked as Yomi walked up beside Tomo and bowed as well.

"Nah, not this time. We were actually just shopping around and ran into you here" Tomo replied, holding up her newest volume of Lupin the Third for Yukari to see. "So what are you gonna get Ms. Yukari?" the wildcat-girl asked trying to see what Yukari had in her hands.

"Uh... it's nothing, nothing but my new teachers book. The college wouldn't buy me another one after my last one caught on fire" Yukari replied, showing the book to the girls and then telling them she had to go.

"See ya Ms. Yukari!" Tomo and Yomi both said as their old teacher disappeared behind another aisle, and Tomo decided to go pay for her new book, with Yomi's reluctant help of course.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mmm... I love melon bread" Osaka said lazily as she stood eating it beside a vender in the mall's food court. Not far away to her right stood Kagura and Sakaki as they tried to decide what to eat.

"Hey what about the octopus balls? They're usually good" Kagura said, pointing to her left as several people stood next to a cart selling one of her favorite foods.

"Hmm, actually I prefer the Okonomiyaki" Sakaki said looking at the vender to her right just past Osaka and right in front of Kaorin, who came sprinting down the hall at breakneck speeds.

"MS. SAKAKI! I'M HERE!" the small, insane girl screamed as she ran through the Okonomiyaki vendor, destroying it and then knocked Kagura into octopus ball-selling vendor.

"Oh hey Kaorin, where's Tomo and Yomi? Weren't you with them?" Sakaki asked the smaller girl as she moved up beside her.

"What? No someone barred all the doors and left me outside so I had to come in through a skylight, but I'm here"(picture Kaorin repelling through a skylight in full military gear) the small girl replied smiling, as Kagura crawled from beneath the octopus ball cart and tried to apologize to its owner.

"Hey guys, what happened?" Osaka asked dully as she walked up behind Kaorin and finally noticed the carnage around her and Sakaki. "Oh I see then" the Osakan continued upon seeing Kaorin and then lazily walked towards the bookstore where Tomo and Yomi were leaving with Yomi looking angry at Tomo.

"Ah come on Yomi. You know I'll pay you back, when have I ever let you down?" Tomo said with her trademark grin as she and her best friend walked away from the store with her new book in her hand.

"Umm... do you really want me to answer that?" Yomi asked as she looked at Tomo with a you'd-better-pay-me-back-or-else look in her eyes.

"Well actually no, but look at this mess, what happened?" Tomo replied quickly trying to change the subject and make Yomi forget about it. "Oh now I see, it was Kaorin wasn't it?" the wildcat continued as she saw the the psychotic girl standing beside Sakaki, as Kagura and Osaka nodded their heads.

"Hmm...that's strange, I could of swore we blocked the door" Yomi whispered to the three bonkuras as they gather around her while Kaorin talked to Sakaki.

"We did but how did she get through"

"I don't know but we've got to ditch her" Kagura said in response to Tomo as they tried to think of how they could get rid of Kaorin.

"Uh why do we have to git rida Kaorin for?" Osaka asked dimwitly from beside Tomo, who began to wonder how the heck Osaka made it into college and why she had such a bad accent.

"Because we're meeting the guys and their friend here later and if Kaorin sees either Tyler or Sean she's gonna kill them" Kagura quickly stated, hoping to have brought the osakan up to speed.

" Oh I git it, but why does she hate them for?" Osaka asked again, causing the other three girls to hit their hands to their heads in frustration and amazement at Osaka's denseness.

"Because Osaka, she thinks that they are trying to "take" Sakaki away from her, and she doesn't want them around her" Tomo said, hoping to god that somehow Osaka would understand what she was saying.

"Oh so we gotta keep Sakaki away from them and Kaorin at the same time right?" Osaka asked dully, once again drawing head slaps from the other three who were growing incredibly annoyed at the slow girl's denseness.

"No Osaka just keep Kaorin away from the guys that's all we have to do, understand?" Yomi blurted out in frustration, drawing an understanding nod of the head from Osaka, who suddenly replaced her confused look with one of determination.

"Okay ah understand, ah've gotta kill Kaorin!" the Osaka quietly exclaimed, thrusting her arm forward in an over-exaggerated thumbs up that poked Tomo in the eye.

"No Osaka that's not what we meant!" The other three girls exclaimed as they quickly took the plastic knife that the osakan got from the food court away from her and drug her away from Kaorin and Sakaki.

"Okay I'm going to say this once and only once Osaka, you are not to mess with Kaorin at all, we'll take care of it okay" Yomi said slowly to the small girl hoping that she would catch her drift.

"Okay so yall want me to just do nuthing at 'tall?" Osaka said dully, causing the other girls to finally seem at ease while they each thought of how to keep Kaorin away from the guys.

"Good thing we've got all day be fore they get here" Tomo said with a sigh as Kagura nodded her head in agreement, and Osaka stared blankly into the sky, not remembering a thing that had just happened.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey yall how's it going? This is Sean I know that you haven't heard much from me, but I decided to drop a line in here for once. I've gotten several mixed reviews for this fic b/c of it being a SI, but I do thank those you have supported me in this venture, and a big thanks to NotoriouslyNumbnut. I decided to take the guys out for a little bit and focus on the girls, but to those who hate the guys, I'm sorry they'll be back in the next chpt, but I do intend to do several chpts like this periodically. And I'd like to give special thanks to Andrew the Poe for helping me edit this fic.

Also I'd like for yall to review this and if you like leave some ideas for me to include later in the fic,which will continue for a while, and no Testyoutestyou and Kairi990 anything involving the discontinuation of this fic or the death of the guys is not a helpful idea.


	12. New Arrivals?

"What, who did you say was at the airport?" Kagura asked into her cell phone as Tomo and Osaka stared at her, waiting for their next set of orders on how to get rid of Kaorin. "No way! She actually came?! That's awesome... Yeah sure. I'll keep it under wraps. See you later!" the athlete continued with a suprised grin, as she closed the phone and turned to face her fellow bonkuras.

"Who was that Kagura?" Tomo asked her friend as she put the phone in her pants' back pocket and faced the wildcat and their dim-witted friend, who just seemed to float in a circle around the other two.

"Huh?... Oh that was Sean. He and the guys picked up their friend and are coming back now, they'll be here in maybe two hours" Kagura replied as Tomo grabbed Osaka and pulled her back into the group. The three bonkuras had been trying to think of a way to get rid of Kaorin without killing her before the guys got back for most of the day, and all of their attempts had ended with horrible results, including Tomo catching her hair on fire.

"Ah got an idea. Lets lure Kaorin under a big rock and then push it on her!" Osaka suddenly exclaimed with a broad grin, drawing aggitated sighs from the other two girls, who immediatly turned away from the Osakan and continued to plan. "What? It's a good idea" the poor Osakan said from behind Kagura and Tomo as she tried to find her way back into the group's discussion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You just couldn't put the extra seats in the back could you Sean?" Andrew asked from between Shane and Tyler in the back seat of Sean's SUV, as they pulled into the mall's large parking lot.

Shane was asleep and leaning over on Andrew's right side while Tyler crushed up against him from the left, trying to give their extra passenger more room. On the far left of the vehicle's back seat, which was only made for three people, sat a small girl with two large and peculiar pigtails that Osaka would of swore were evil. In the front of the car Sean was driving, but seemed to be sleeping more than driving as he pulled the car into a parking space and turned to face Andrew.

"Look man, I didn't know that we'd meet Chyio-chan at the airport until Kagura hinted at it before we got there, and I would've put them in if Shane didn't try to make a rocket with them last week" the tired boy responded in a don't mess with me tone, as Andrew reached across Shane, opened the door, and then pushed the sleeping boy out of the car and onto the asphalt.

"Bwha...wha... I d... Why?" Shane exclaimed as he hit the ground and grabbed his head, while Andrew climbed out and stepped on him.

"I see that you needed the red carpet for this one eh?" Tyler said from behind Andrew with a laugh as he crawled out and over top of Shane as well.

"Ow...wh...wha...huh?" Shane babbled out again as Tyler stepped off of him and offered to help him up. "No thanks, I'll just sit here" the poor boy snapped back at Tyler as he held out his hand to help him up, drawing some laughter from Sean and Andrew.

"Excuse me, but are you okay Mr. Ward?" Chyio asked Shane politly as she walked over from her side of the car and offered Shane a hand. The small girl was a few inches taller than she was in the picture that Kagura had showed the guys, but still had those strange pigtails that Osaka had called evil and controlling. She was wearing a navy-blue Harvard sweatshirt and light blue jeans.

"Yeah I'm good, thanks Chyio-chan" Shane replied as he took the small girl's hand and pulled himself up off the ground. "Hey where's my lovely Yomi at? She's supposed to be waiting on me with open arms" the dillusioned boy continued as he got up and looked around the parking lot.

"Hey you're right. Where is everybody?" Tyler said as he looked around the strangely empty parking lot. There were only three cars in the entire lot and no people in site, even at the goverment building across the street.

"I got an idea, hold on for a sec" Sean replied quickly pulling out his cell phone dialing some numbers. "Hey Shane go help Kristin, that door's stuck again" the athletic boy continued as he waited for Kagura to answer the phone.

"Alright, whatever" Shane responded lazily as he walked around to the passenger side and Sean started to talk to Kagura on the phone. "I don't see why you don't get this fixed man" Shane yelled over to Sean as he got to the door, drawing a 'yeah whatever' wave from Sean, who continued to talk to Kagura. As Shane reached down to grab the door handle there was a loud grunt from inside, and the door suddenly opened hard into shane's ribs, causing him to go down yelling for a medic.

"Oh I'm sorry Shane! Are you okay?" a small and concerned voice from inside the car as Shane writhed in pain on the ground, and the others came over to help him. As Sean and Tyler helped the poor boy up off the ground and sat him down in the back seat of the car to recover, a small girl with brown and blonde hair got out of the car's front seat. She was about four inched shorter than the boys, but still was half-a-foot taller than Chyio, and apparently as dangerous as Tomo.

"Well congratulations Kristin, you damn near killed him, I'm proud of you" Sean said to the apologetic girl as he closed his cellphone and put it back into its holster. "Don't worry about it, Shane's used to getting the hell beat outta 'em" Sean continued with a laugh, as Hane started to get up off of the back seat, and Kristin tried to apologize to him.

"Hey Sean did you find out what the deal was with the empty parking lot?" Tyler asked as Shane tried to use him as a shield from Kristin. "Will you stop?!" the dark-haired boy snapped at Shane as he was pushed into Andrew and then Kristin.

"Yeah I did, everyone else apparently parks in the parking structure over there, so we just parked in the wrong place" the athletic boy replied calmly as he walked over and pulled Shane away from Tyler. "That's enough outta you, now accept the apology and leave Tyler alone" he continued with a stern parent-like tone as he drug Shane over towards Kristin, who was still trying to apologize.

"Hey Sean, leave him alone and lets go meet the girls alright?" Andrew called over to Sean as he and the rest of the group began to walk towards the mall, leaving Sean, Shane, and Kristin back at the car.

"Hey wait up!" the three slackers yelled all at once as they took off chasing the other three towards the mall's entrance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why...why didn't you tell me that she was there? PORQUE?!" Sean exclaimed in pain as Kagura and Tyler helped him into his apartment and sat him down on the couch. "I mean, she pushed me... off of the the second story walkway of the mall... and down the escalator. She coulda' killed me!" he continued, pausing every now and then, trying to catch his breath.

"Look Sean I'm sorry, I didn't know that she would attack you without you getting near Sakaki, I swear" Kagura said apologetically, as she took an ice pack from Tyler and gave it to Sean, and helped him put on his ribs. "Are you sure that you don't want to go back to the doctor for that medicine?" the athletic girl continued, her voice sounding concerned.

"Nah... it's only a few broken ribs... and another concussion, but other than that I'm good" Sean replied, flashing a small smile and thumbs up, but his voice clearly showed that he was not fine.

"Well on the good side, atleast I didn't get hurt this time" Tyler said suddenly with a laugh as brought in another ice pack and handed it to Sean. "If it hadn't been for you taking her with you down the escalator though, I don't know she may have killed me. I owe you one" the usually injured boy said, still laughing as he sat down next to Sean and gave him a hard pat on the back that caused Sean to wince in pain. "Sorry."

"Well atleast I'm not as bad off as Shane" Sean replied sarcastically, weezing as he struggled to breathe after Tyler's damaging slap. "I can't believe that Tomo broke his leg and his arm" the poor boy continued as Andrew pushed shane in through the door in a wheelchair.

"They aren't broke Sean, he just dislocated his shoulder and twisted his knee, that's all" Tomo said as she walked in behind Andrew and Shane, causing evem Tyler to cringe at the thought of her being near them.

"Shit I shouldn't have jinxed myself. Is there any wood around here?" Tyler whined as he quickly took off away from the couch and hid in his room, drawing laughter from the others in the living room.

"Hehehe... what's his problem?" Tomo asked, laughing at Tyler's sudden act of fear. "Oh and I'm sorry that I knocked you down the stairs Shane" the wildcat continued as she sat down next to Sean and Kagura on the couch, making Sean try to slide away without drawing attention to himself. "Hey, Where's Kristin going to stay at? Isn't she supposed to go to college over in Mitaka?" Tomo continued, placing her hands behind her head and tilting her head back.

"Yeah she was, but something happened and now she's going to Ochanomizu University, so she found a place not far from here" Sean replied, removing the ice pack from his head and trying to get up. "Look it's late and I'm tired so I'll see yall later" the injured boy continued as he limped into his room and closed the door as Tomo and Kagura got up and went to their apartments.


	13. Clue Osaka Murder?

_"Clue?Murder?Osaka?!"_

"I know! It was Osaka in the bedroom with her own two hands!" Tomo exclaimed as she started her first turn in a game of Clue, which she had no idea how to play correctly. Andrew had introduced the game to the girls because he thought that it would be fun for everyone to play the game, but unfortunatly Tomo had made her own rules.

"Whaaat?! I'm the murderer...WITH THESE HANDS!" the easily convinced Osaka moaned in her own slow way, as she held her hands before her face and looked at them in horror. "Run everyone before I kill you...WITH THESE HANDS!" the poor dillusioned girl continued to yell as she looked at each of her friends and continued to hold her hands out in horror.

"Tomo, see what you've done? Osaka you are not the murderer so quit acting crazy, and quit trying to chocke Sean" Yomi said as she tried to regain control of the situation, as Tomo laughed at Osaka who was using her "murderous hands" to choke Sean, who was recovering from a broken leg and a concussion, thanks to Kaorin.

"Help me, for the love of god!" Sean managed to squeeze out as Osaka continued to choke him, all the while screaming that she was sorry for her "murderous hands" that were killing him. The poor injured boy was turning purple whan Andrew, Sakaki, and Tyler pulled Osaka off of him and tried to calm her down, and Yomi drug Tomo away to scold her.

"It wasn't me! It was THESE HANDS!!!" Osaka bellowed once more before Kagura managed to quiet her with a Bean Roll.

"Why, why is it always me?" Sean asked as Shane and Tyler helped him up off the ground and to a couch, while Andrew tried to get the game restarted, but this time with Tomo under control.

"Alright guys, no one in this room, I repeat, no one in this room is the murderer understand Tomo and Osaka?" the slightly agitated boy said as everyone, except Sean, gathered back around to try and play the game again.

"No, not really I mean why play this as a boardgame when we can play it as a real-time kind of action game?" Tomo said, flashing her mischievious trademark grin.

"NO! Not again Tomo" Sean quickly yelled from the couch as he heard her "brilliant" idea. "It's been tried before, most notably five minutes ago when you damn near got me killed by Osaka's 'Murderous Hands'" the tall injury-prone boy continued, sitting up and glaring at the much smaller, but by far more dangerous Tomo.

"Well then you can be the victim and the rest of us will draw lots and keep the answer to who's it secret" the mischievious girl replied, as the others thought about it and then nodded in agreement.

"Even though I've done it before and had fun, that seems kinda stupid Tomo" Tyler said to the small, crazy girl, annoying her slightly.

"What do you mean by stupid?" Tomo asked the dark-haired smartass of the group, not even trying to hide her contempt for the poor boy. "My idea is genius and you're just too stupid to realize it" she continued, turning her back to the boy and saying something about Osaka killing Tyler with a table leg, resulting in some hilarious antics involving Osaka and Tyler.

"Good God Osaka! Quit swinging that damn piece of wood at my head!" Tyler yelled as he dodged Osaka's newfound weapon, while trying to get the others to help him.

"Ehrfürchtig! Erhalten Sie ihm Osaka! Dieses ist urkomisch"(Awesome! Hit him with it Osaka! This is hilarious) Sean said laughing as he told Osaka to get Tyler in German, and fell out of the couch, while Yomi and Andrew quickly jumped on Osaka to restrain her, and Kagura drug Tomo out of the room by her hair shouting at the troublesome girl.

"What the hell did you say Sean?" Tyler asked after Osaka had been calmed again, and Tomo had been restrained somehow by Kagura who was smiling as the small girl apologized to everyone, her face beet-red for some reason.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Sean replied nonchalantly, trying his hardest to keep a straight face.

"Hey Tomo, that's not a bad idea. Let's draw straws and play real-action Clue" Yomi suddenly spoke up, causing the rest of the gang to look at her in suprise.

"Heh, fine I'm in then, just don't really hit me in the head or leg" Sean spoke up a moment later, drawing even more suprised looks, but a few nods of agreement.

"I knew it was a brilliant idea, because I came up with it!" tomo exclaimed suddenly whipping out a set of straws from behind her back. "Now let's draw to see who's it!" the energetic girl continued as she held the straws towards Tyler, who quickly snatched one from the group, while Yomi and the others followed suit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmm... who'd of thought that Tomo would be the first victim?" Sean sighed as he and Tyler found the energetic girl proped up in the closet, with a five-foot section of rope around her neck. The game had only been going on for about three minutes and Tomo had already been killed, as she had dissapeared from Tyler and Sean.

"Yeah, why'd I have to die first? Huh?" the wildcat suddenly asked causing Tyler to jump back in suprise and fall down the stairs.

"Tomo, you're supposed to act dead, and that means no talking or moving. Got it?" Sean quickly replied as he turned to go down and help Tyler up of the ground. "I wonder how the others are..." Sean began but was cut-off by a lound scream on the other side of the hall, in Tomo and Yomi's room.

"I guess that answers your question doesn't it mr. m..." Tomo said in a mocking tone, only to get leveled by a book to the head from Sean.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shit! How'd they get Yomi?!" Kagura asked Andrew and Shane worridly, as she looked at her friend's stabbed body.

"Well whoever's the killer, they got a cool fake knife" Shane said dumbly as Andrew leaned over Yomi's body.

"Hmm... well it's not Osaka, it's gotta be either Sean or Tyler, because they're the only two who always wear their shoes inside" Andrew said quietly, standing up and pointing to the dirt left on the carpet in the form of a shoe. Andrew had been in charge of setting up the teams for the game and figured that one of the Sean's crew drew the short straw, but now with one of his own down and the others in another part of the building, andrew was beginning to question his judgement.

"Hey, where's Osaka?" Kagura asked from Andrew's right, causing Andrew's eyes to grow wide in sudden realization.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey... where's everyone at?" Osaka asked dully as she wondered around in a daze around the guy's apartment. As the absent-minded girl rounded the cornor that led into the kitchen, she bumped in to the guy's ironing board, driving it into a large stack of tables and chairs causing them to fall onto Sean and Tyler, who were coming from the other side.

As the chairs fell Sean and tyler tried to move out of the way, but ended up getting nailed in the head and falling to the floor limply. Looking over this scene of accidental carnage, Osaka blinked dully and then, as if a train hit her she began to realize what she'd done.

"I...I...I AM THE MURDERER!!!!!!!! NOOOO!!!!!! It's... It's THESE HANDS, THE HANDS NOT ME!!!!" the slow, disillusioned girl moaned loudly as she held up her hands and stared at them, horrified. As the poor Osakan moaned on abourt her hands, Sean began to move slowly from under the chairs.

"My... head hurts...bad" the injured boy moaned softly as he tried to stand, but came crashing back down. His forehead was bleeding slightly, and it was obvious by his lack of balance, that his concussion had now moved from mild to almost major.

"OH MAH GAWD!!!! IT'S A GHOST!!!!" Osaka yelled, terrified as Sean managed to get to his feet and look at Osaka in confusion and pain."Back you evil spirit, back to the earth that spawned you!" the terrified girl yelled at Sean as she grabbed a cross and held it in front of her.

"Osaka... what are you doing?" Sean asked, sounding as if he were in a daze as he stumbled towards the dull girl.

"GET BACK!!! BACK TO THE EARTH THAT SPAWNED YOU!!!" the terrified girl yelled again at the injured boy, grabbing a large, glass tea pitcher off the counter and bringing ti down on Sean's skull, dropping the already injured boy to the ground.

"Miss Osaka? What happened in here? I thought I heard a noise" a small voice aked innocently from the apartment's doorway as Chiyo-chan walked in.

"Watch out Chiyo-chan, I'm a murderer, and there are ghost in here" Osaka replied hurridly, confusing Chiyo, and also scaring the small girl.

"What do you mean miss Os...EEEEEEKKKKKK!" Chiyo said, screaming as she saw Sean's bleeding body on the ground and Tyler's limp arm sticking out from unser a bunch of chairs. "What did... you do Osaka?" the small girl continued, staring at Sean and Tyler.

"I killed them, I mean it was my hands, but I didn'tdrawthestrawandthentheydiedand..." Osaka said so fast that her words ran together and Chiyo couldn't keep up.

"What's going on in here?" Andrew and Kagura yelled as they ran into the room, followed by Shane, who tripped over Sean's body.

"Mr. Andrew, Miss Kagura! Osaka killed Mr. Sean and Mr. Tyler!" Chiyo suddenly blurted out, causing Osaka to rant about her hands and Kagura to try and calm a crying Chiyo down.

"Hold on, EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" Shane yelled, shutting Osaka up and giving Kagura time to calm Chiyo down, and explain the situation.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So I wasn't the murderer? Then what was I?" Osaka asked dully as Andrew began to deduce who the killer was. The game had quickly ended after Osaka's run-in with Sean and caused the surviving players to try and guess who had killed Yomi and Tomo.

"You were nothing Osaka, but now to the identity of the killer. It's none other than Sean!" Andrew said, pointing to Sean who weakly grined and clapped his hands.

"How did you know?" the athlete asked slowly, wincing every other word in pain as his head continued to pound from his intensified concussion. His head was heavily wrapped to stop the bleeding from several nasty cuts, and to hold a ice bag against the large bump above his left eye.

"Well you weren't alone in your scheme, you had help from someone else. Isn't that right Kagura?" Andrew said, turning quickly to the athletic girl who was taken aback.

"How'd you know?" the surprised girl asked, stepping back from Andrew who just grinned and held up Tyler's cell phone as well as his.

"It's obvious, when Sean killed Tomo, you called Tyler and distracted him long enough for Sean to find Tomo and kill her, and then you tricked Tyler into calling me, giving you time to kill Yomi, literally right behind me" the young detective explained with a smirk as Sean and Kagura looked at him in surprise.

"Wow, good job Andrew! How 'bout we play again?" Tomo suddenly said as she appeared from the closet and walked into the room, to a host of 'hell no's' and even a uppercut from Yomi. "I take that as a maybe later then" the stunned girl continued with a slight laugh, as Yomi drug her by her ankle out the door and the others began to head back to their rooms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey! It's Sean again here to tell you that I'm finally back on track with this story and will continue it hopefully with a chapter a week. As always I ask that you review my fics, but involve some constructive criticizm and not just random bullshit flaming. also if you do not like the story, then don't read it and don't yell at me and act like I forced you to read it, just stop if you don't like it. Later!


	14. Chapter 14

_Look this is a warning, I was given the idea to make a info chpt like this by several people and I'm not good at this shit so just bare with me. Thanks!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"So you really think I might have a chance?" Tomo asked Kagura over the phone as she sat on the couch in her and Yomi's apartment with one of her Lupin volumes laid face down on her lap. Kagura had called earlier to see if Tomo and Yomi were still going to hang out in town with her and the rest of the gang later that night and Tomo had brought up the issue about her crush, which had caused Kagura to have to reassure her friend that he wouldn't find out from her.

"Thanks and me and Yomi'll see you guys tonight" continued and then hung up the phone and began to think about how she was going to handle being around _him_ later on that night.

For most her life Tomo had been too preoccupied with trying to be number one in everything and hadn't focused on gettin a boyfriend or anything really, not even getting good grades in school, which she was capable of doing. During high school she did have some guys who had been interested in her, but her total disregard for everything except fun and greatness along with her extremely hyper and noisy personality quickly made them lose intrest in her.

Most of the people who knew her wondered why she was so focused on being the best, but could never find out and actually, even Tomo didn't really know why herself. She had very loving parents who always wanted her to be successful but never pushed her to be the greatest at everything, just top be the best she could be. It could of been that she felt inferior to everyone else and wanted to prove she was superior, but if that had been the case, why did she have so many good friends around her. Yomi always said she was a dilusional egomanic which everyone accepted as the right answer along with why she was so hyper and out-of-control being attributted to her having ADHD.

"Hmm.well looks like I'll have to improvise on it" she said to herself, going back to reading her manga and quickly forgetting about what she had been thinking about.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder who Tomo likes?" Yomi asked herself somewhat sadly as she lay in her room with the door shut so that Tomo couldn't hear her. As she continued to think about who it could be, she also began to wonder why the fact that Tomo liked someone upestted her like it did and quickly found the answer.

Yomi and Tomo had known each other since grade school and even though they argued all the time, they were best friends and ever since their second year in high school Yomi had been wondering if they could be closer than friends. On several occasions Yomi had tried to tell Tomo how she felt but never could muster up the nerve to tell her, and just decided to keep acting the same around Tomo until she could get enough courage to express herself to her friend.

"I can't lose her to someone else, I mean I've known her forever and she's helped me with my problem in her own way, so I can't give up and lose her" Yomi said to herself in a commanding yet fearful tone, remembering how Tomo had always helped her out even if it seemed like she was being mean.

The biggest way that Tomo had helped the torn girl was with her eating disorder and obsession with her weight. Yomi had always been worried about eating too much and weighing too much, and her parents constant complaints about her weight had caused her to become bulimic and as a result became assualted by all kinds of harrassment by Tomo. The others who saw this though that Tomo was making things worse for Yomi but in reality it made Yomi angry at herself and caused her to try and beat her eating problem.

"I won't lose her but still, who is it?" Yomi said to herself as she got up off her bed and went to get ready to go and meet up with the others.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmm... I wonder what having Tomo involved will do to us?" Kagura wondered after hanging up with Tomo and finishing her math work which Sean and Yomi had been helping her on for a week. "Given the circumstances though, I think I've handled it pretty well" she continued, staring up at the wall and thinking back to when she had discovered who her hyper friend liked, and swore to help her the best she could.

Two weeks ago just after returning from the beach trip she had been over at Tomo and Yomi's and overheard Tomo talking to herself trying to calm down, and had heard her say that she liked Sean, but sounded very upset and confused. Feeling bad for her poor friend she decided to cheer her up, but at times used her new knowledge as an advantage over Tomo, but she wouldn't never tell him unless Tomo wanted him to know. More than once she had even offered to help get the two together but Tomo had declined, making things a little easier on Kagura, who didn't want Tomo hurt but didn't want to give Sean up either.

sigh"Well I can't worry about that now, I need to focus and finish my work first so I can be eligable to participate in sports" she said to herself and went back to work on her math which was only halfway done. Up until this year the most important thing in her life was to go to nationals in swimming and win it, and even though it wasn't number one anymore, it was still up near the top of her priorities along with helping Tomo and trying to win Sean fairly.

The reason for wanting to win nationals so bad came from the fact that her mother was a very talented athlete who had placed in nationals twice and her father had placed first in the 400 meter once, making her want to take that even farther to honor them, even though they never pushed her as hard as she pushed herself to succeed. Thanks to her training with Sakaki, Sean, and Yomi over the summer and occassionally on weekends, she felt very confident in her chances to achieve her lifelong dream; However, she first she needed to pass her classes so she could compete, and at that she once again needed her friends to help her and tutor her, and thankfully it was helping.

"Grr... I just can't focus...I'll ask them if they can help later, it's almost time to go" she mumbled, closing the book and walking towards her closet to get ready to go hang out with the others.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU INVITED HER?!" Tyler exclaimed loud enough to make the apartment building quake as Andrew told him that Kaorin had been invited to join the group on their night out that night.

"I mean that I invited her, and it'll be a good chance for you and Sean to try and get on her good side, just keep your distance from Sakaki just for tonight, Okay?" Andrew replied, giving Tyler a stern look like a parent would give to a frightened child. "Besides Sean's okay with it and he said he'll watch out for you, plus Sakaki said she understands and doesn't mind not talking to you for the night" the stern father-like boy continued as he turned and left the room, leaving Tyler alone to think about what he was going to do.

"I feel a very big pain coming, and it's coming quickly" the nervous boy said to himself as he fell onto his bed and thought about how bad Kaorin was going to massacre him later.

Tyler was the second biggest out of the americans next to Sean, standing at about six-foot, but physically he was the second weakest next to Shane, and had a very painful relationship with Kaorin. Not long after arriving in Japan with the rest of the guys, Tyler met Sakaki and immediatly fell for her ravishing beauty, and gentle nature, but he soon found out why no one else ever moved in on the raven-haired beauty.Just before the beach trip, he met Kaorin, Sakaki's psychotic stalker, who proceeded to decimate the poor boy anytime he approached Sakaki.

"Man, this is going to suck so bad" he said to himself in dismay as he prepared himself for the torture that he would go through later in the night. Not only was the poor kid gonna probably get killed by a small, harmless-looking girl, but he also had to stay away from Sakaki, the girl of his dreams.

"I hate my life" he said moarnfully as he got up and walked to the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ponk, ponk, ponk_ the small ping-pong ball sounded as Sean hit it back and forth against the upturned side of the table. The injured soccer player was practicing ping-pong, because his leg prevented him from playing any real sports until spring, so he decided to join the ping-pong club.

"I wonder if this shit woulda happened if I went to Berlin instead of here? Ah well it doesn't matter, it's actually been kinda fun" Sean said to himself as he slammed the ball back against the table, and then caught the return. "I wonder if she's happy I came here?" he continued as he put his paddle back into its case, and threw the ball into a container of ping-pong balls.

Sean had been intending to go to Berlin University in Germany, but decided to go to Tokyo U. a month or two after he and Kagura had met on an internet sports forum, and became good friends with her. Unfortunatly for the tall southerner, though, Murphey's law decided to make him the target of Koarin's wrath along with Tyler, and broke his leg. Besides being the injury-prone athlete Sean was also the group's most southern member, having been raised in the country for his whole life.

"Oh well, time to go hang out, I'll think about this later" Sean said in his usual cheerful tone, which was strange considering what usually happened to him, as he left the room and quickly headed back to his apartment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder what's taking everbody else so long?" Shane asked himself as he sat outside of the apartment building, waiting on everyone else so they could go hang out in town. As he sat there waiting, he saw Sean walking up from towards the college and yelled out to him.

"Hey Sean, what's taking everyone so long?" the crazy blonde boy asked as Sean walked up to him and gave him a funny look.

"Uh Shane...um we ain't leavin' for another hour or so" Sean replied with his head cocked to the side in confusion, as Shane looked back confused.

"But...Uh..What...Not...Huh?" Shane stammered in his normal stupid response, looking genuinally confused as sean just walked pat him.

Shane never had been very bright, and had always been hated by almost everyone, even by Andrew, Sean, and Tyler to a lesser extent. It also seemed that his personality made him the perfect person for Yomi to hate beyond belief, which devestated Shane who continued to try and earn her affection without success.

"I guess I'll just wait out here then" he said to himself slowly as he turned back to watching the street, as a small shadowy figure watched him from a window across the street.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey yall, Sean here! Now I know this chpt sucks but please just bare with me as it's the best I could do for a background chapter. As always, please Reveiw and if you flame me just do it creativally. Thanks and later!


	15. My Name is Tyler

_My Name is Tyler_

Hello, my name is Tyler Mayes and until a couple of months ago my life was pretty normal but that changed the day I let my friend Sean talk me into going with him and some of his friends to Japan. You know what let me explain this better for you; I used to live in a small town in eastern North Carolina called Hampstead and met Sean Adams, Shane Ward, and Andrew English during high school. During our sophomore year I moved to a town in the western part of the state called Elkin where I stayed until about two months ago when Sean and Andrew called me and convinced me, forced me really, to go to college in Japan with them. I really don't know why I said yes, but oh well right? Anyway things went bad from the get-go as our other friend Shane stowed away in Andrew's suitcase and killed not only his manga, but MY favorite book as well. Damn idiot. Getting moved in to our 'roomy' apartment was another disaster as we destroyed half of our luggage and new furniture in the process, but that part wasn't all bad as I met a beautiful raven-haired girl named Sakaki, no one seems to know her whole name but eventually I'll find out, maybe. She was tall for a girl, at least in my unprofessional opinion, about five-ten or so, real close to my height and I'm about five-eleven, and she was beautiful, with long raven colored hair and dark-blue eyes. As soon as I saw her I was glad I came along, but soon after I also realized this angel was also indirectly the bane of my existence in the form of a much smaller girl named Kaorin, a very cute girl with a mean streak a mile long when it came to Sakaki. Over the past several weeks Kaorin had attempted to kill me multiple times, and to make matters worse she sits next me in class making me safe nowhere and last night was no exception because me and the group tried to hang out and that little demon was there and once again tried to kill me. But I'll tell about that in a minute, let me go ahead and tell you about the rest of the gang real quick.

Sean Adams is my friend from Hampstead as I said earlier, and we met back in high school a few years back. He's a pretty big guy, by far the biggest guy in our group, about six-two and two hundred pounds, with medium brown hair and these freaky ass grey eyes. He was gonna go to some college in Berlin, Germany but decided to go to Tokyo University because of his friend Kagura who he met online on some anime website. His grades were good enough to get him in, but his athletic skills really got him in because of the school needing new players for soccer, and for their new football team as well as several other sports which he excelled at. He is also well known for being a wise-ass, as well as our group's comic relief, making jokes even when he's getting bashed by Tomo or on some occasions Kaorin. Neither one of us has much luck here with those two monsters but what you gonna do right? Hell his luck can be considered worse seeing as he has a broken leg and just got over a concussion, well he was over it until last night. As I stated earlier he came here because of his friend Kagura who he tries his damnest to impress, but due to injuries and Tomo's accidents has failed thus far. Speaking of Tomo, I think she may have a thing for Sean even with their constant bickering and fighting which makes me think that she likes him, but I'm not sure, anyways let me tell you about Andrew.

Andrew is just a bit taller than me, just in between five-eleven and six-foot and somewhere around a buck sixty with some extremely messy light brown hair and I don't have a clue what color his eyes are, no clue so don't ask me. Really I don't know why he decided to come over here for but out of all of us he has been the luckiest, with no injuries and he actually gets along with the devil. If anyone thinks Sean is a smart-ass, they need to meet Andrew because this man makes Sean look pathetic at being a jackass. Really there isn't much to say about Andrew because really he's the most usual out of all of us, just a regular guy and has managed to survive this trip uninjured, lucky bastard. The only thing I can really think to say about him other than what I have said already if that he's seemed to develop a strange friendship with the oddest person I know next to Shane, Osaka. But other than that I really can't think of anything interesting to say about him now.

Shane Ward is my other friend who made the trip and let me say he is by far the strangest in the group. By far the smallest out of us, Shane stands at about five-nine or so and weighs maybe a hundred pounds soaking wet, he is also as above stated, a very strange individual. The boy isn't right in my unprofessional opinion, he is delusional which is obvious by how he thinks Yomi is so into him and that he is the greatest addition to the human race ever. He also has a tendency to talk to his food, why I have no idea but who am I to judge right? To prove my point I'll state again that he stowed away in Andrew's suitcase and ate his manga and MY book, and had no idea where we were going or why, I don't even know how he got into the damn school when we got here. He's not really the brightest of us but by no means stupid, as proven by his entrance scores, but as I said I have no idea how he got in with how late we got to this damn country. The other physical sign that makes Shane stand out other than his stature is his shaggy blond hair and multi-colored eyes that scare the hell out of anybody who decides to look at them. Ever since we got here he's been obsessed with Yomi, the second tallest of the girls, who absolutely despises him despite his claims to the contrary, and often proves it with her Naru-like punches from hell that send him flying through the sky. Like Andrew though he is on very good terms with Kaorin and even helped her try to kill me when we went down to the beach festival a couple of weeks ago. If I'd known at the time I would of killed him, but he managed to keep a secret for once and when I found out it was too late for me to even think about revenge. But enough about the traitorous bastard and time to tell yall about what you want to hear, the story about last night's fiasco at the karaoke bar and what followed after we left.

It started alright actually, we had all got done with classes early and each of us had headed off to take care of things before we went out. Sean went to work in the gym, Andrew went back the apartment to rest, Shane hung around outside in a stupid daze, I hung out with Sakaki for a bit, while Tomo read her manga, Yomi disappeared to god knows where, and Kagura went to the pool. About six we all got together in Osaka and Sakaki's apartment, which was devoid of any sign of the Osakan until she suddenly appeared behind me and gave me a heart attack, which was followed by Kaorin kicking in the door coming straight for me. Sometimes I hate my life, and wonder why I even get up in the morning. As I saw her bearing down on me with that bat I did what I always do in these now-frequent instances, I closed my eyes, clenched my teeth, and prayed it wasn't too bad.

"I'm gonna kill you, you miss Sakaki thief!" the small girl roared and raised the bat, and as I stood there bracing for impact I realized what set her off faster than usual. My stupid ass was standing right next to Sakaki, and here's the kicker: I was holding her hand! I must love to be abused. As I stood there I could literally feel the bat getting closer and then, right as I expected the impact I heard a started grunt then the sound of metal being grabbed by something. Still in fear of being pummeled I opened my eyes and saw Yomi holding the bat with her right hand directly in front of my face, like an inch away, and behind her Sean had Kaorin's left wrist in his left hand and his other arm around her back with his right thumb driving into the soft section of skin between the shoulder and neck practically paralyzing the girl, the only thing holding her up being him. Thank god for military training right?

"Unless you want to spend the night unconscious, I suggest you leave Tyler alone tonight Kaorin" Sean said in a detached tone as he applied pressure to her neck, which made her let out a strange half-moan, half-grunt and sag closer to the ground.

"Y… yes… I won't… touch him… please… let go" the small helpless girl said as she pleaded for the athlete to release her from whatever she was feeling, either pain or euphoria, I'm not sure, I've never been in that spot before. As he heard her words, Sean's face relaxed slightly and he released his grip and caught the girl as she went towards the ground and let her lean on him as she panted hard to catch her breath. From the bright red color her face was I believe she was feeling a sensation she was embarrassed of and under my terrified expression I smiled at her and how cute the look of embarrassment on her face was. I dare not say this too her for my own safety. Kaorin didn't seem able to compose herself leaning against Sean, her face still beet-red so he helped her over to the couch and sat her down next to Tomo and Kagura.

"What the hell did you do?" I asked the athlete as he walked over next to me and took the bat from Yomi.

"I pinched the nerve that controls pleasure, so she was just overwhelmed, it's not a big deal really. She practically suffered a major orgasm if you want to look at it that way" he said as he leaned back against the wall and smiled his same wicked smile.

I looked over at Kaorin still sprawled pretty much on the couch, trying to recover and she was doing better but still looked weak. Next to her Tomo was laughing maniacally at the poor girl further embarrassing her. Looking at her sitting there, her face red and Tomo laughing at her I actually felt bad for her. Damn I hate being the nice guy. With a sigh I made my way over into the kitchen, got a glass of water and took it over to Kaorin, who much to my surprise said thank you and took it from me in a civilized manner. Then all hell broke loose. First of all Shane made his move on Yomi, and looking back at it I don't think the best way was grabbing her breast, as proven by the fact that she sent him flying across the room into Sean who slung the bat as he fell and clocked Tomo in the head. That set off Tomo who attacked Sean while he was down, and with my defenses from Kaorin gone I saw her eyes narrow into her kill stare and she grabbed the bat that was laying next to her and smiled. I fucking hate my life.

I woke up about two hours later in the living room with a major headache. I slowly turned my head to the left and there on the ground next to me was Sean, and next to him was Tomo, both of them unconscious. Sean had a huge bruise on his forehead, and several cuts on his face, while Tomo just had a huge bump near her temple. I realized that there was a wet cloth or something to that effect on my head and I also realized as I turned to my right I saw Sakaki kneeling next to me tending to what looked like Kaorin. The small girl was starting to wake with moans of discomfort, her neck bruised and her cheek swollen. Sakaki seemed to notice me stirring and quickly put her hand gently on my chest and held me down.

"Stay down, just relax for a while" she said to me, her voice sweet as ever as she said the words, a small smile on her face.

"What happened?" I asked weakly, still trying to regain my composure but with the headache I had it wasn't working.

"Well Sean and Tomo ended up knocking each other out when they hit the bookself over there, and Kaorin beat you with a bat, then you suddenly slugged her and tried to choke her before passing out" the raven-haired girl continued as she checked my forehead and then changed the cloth.

"How's everyone else?" I asked again and tried to sit up again but my head began to swim and if it hadn't been for Sakaki's quick movement I'd of had another headache to go with the one I had already.

"I told you to stay down Tyler, you're not well enough to stand or sit yet. Everyone else is cleaning up the mess now" Sakaki answered my question with that ever-present patience in her voice. Actually I didn't mind the fact that Sakaki was taking care of me, I actually liked it but I'd never say it because I don't want to freak her out.

"Well it looks like I ruined the fun tonight didn't I?" I asked with a weak laugh as I heard Sean and Tomo both groan next to me.

"I wouldn't say that, just rest for now we can have fun later when you're better" my beautiful nurse said with that smile still in place as she turned to check on Kaorin, who was now awake and looking at me with a mix of fear, anger, and something I couldn't recognize.

"What's happening" I said with a laugh as she glared at me, then turned to see Sean sitting up rubbing his head gingerly.

"Anyone get the number of that bus?" the athlete said sounding dazed, causing me to laugh, exacerbating my massive headache. It was at this moment he made the night's second mistake by putting his left hand down to the ground for support, but the soft surface it hit was defiantly not the ground and Tomo was defiantly awake and not happy with it. Sometimes it doesn't pay to get out of bed in the morning, especially for me and Sean.

If you ever met Tomo, you'd know she was hyper but you'd never guess she could completely swing one leg across her body and kick someone in the jaw but I shit you not that';s exactly what she did to Sean. The blow caught him just above the chin and instantly dropped the concussed boy, then she jumped up on him and prepared to throw punch while she called him a pervert. Keep in mind that by now both of them are on me crushing my already sore body.

"Hehehahaha…whatcha gonna do Takino, ride me to death?" Sean asked, bursting into laughter, as Tomo suddenly turned redder than humanly possible before burying her face in her hands, giving Sean the perfect opportunity for a counter-attack. As quickly as a mongoose moves, the athlete slipped his hand up and dug into the same spot he had on Kaorin earlier, and with a quick moan Tomo collapsed on him and just struggled to regain any control as she laid on him moaning more as he applied more pressure until she seemed to be unconscious. I got to learn how to do that.

"I'm gonna go ahead and say I am not a pervert, this is just the easiest way to restrain someone without hurting them" Sean said with a laugh as he carefully pushed Tomo off of him and tried again to stand. As he managed to get his feet, with some slight wobbling may I add, the athlete smiled and reached down to offer me a helping hand.

"Nah I'm gonna lay here a bit longer" I said with a laugh, waving his hand away, which made him laugh before turning and walking towards the kitchen where I think everyone else was. "Hey Sakaki, what time is it?" I asked as I managed to sit up and pull myself over to the couch and leaned against it.

"It's about eight-ten why?" she replied looking over to me.

"I was thinking that we might be able to go out and do something tonight" I replied smiling, as a confused look came over her face.

"I don't know Tyler, everyone's pretty hurt" the raven-haired beauty replied as Kaorin suddenly sat up and looked at Sakaki pleadingly.

"Miss Sakaki, it's not that bad we can still go out! I'm feeling better and look at everyone else!" the smaller girl said excitedly, surprising me that she agreed.

"Well you might better ask the others" Sakaki replied, Kaorin's face brightening at her words as she suddenly jumped up and ran into the kitchen, leaving me, Sakaki, and Tomo alone, with Tomo suddenly crawling over and laying her head in my lap, seemingly driven by a dream or something cause she was still defiantly out. At that moment I began to have a bad feeling and now I realize I should of listened to it.

There are very few things that will ever get me to go to a karaoke bar, especially at nine at night but unfortunately for me our little group had one of those reasons, Sakaki. Even with that being said, I don't believe looking back at it now, that she was enough reason to go especially with my head throbbing from a possible concussion, and Kaorin hovering near me at all times. She just wasn't gonna let me be, especially with Sakaki around. Now one of the many things I hate about karaoke bars was occurring, listening to Sean and Yomi of all the bad combinations, singing "Diamonds in the Stream." Not only was it a annoying country song, of course Sean picked it, but it had Yomi who, god bless her, had absolutely no singing talent at all and due to that I was quite sure my ears were bleeding enough that I may of needed a transfusion to live. So far since the incident at the apartment there had been no issues except for a small issue in Sean's car where Tomo decided that it'd be a good idea to beat him in the head with a wrench from his toolbox, which almost ended in disaster with a dumpster.

That had actually been a desirable situation compared to the one I was in now with Kaorin breathing down my neck, waiting for me to make a mistake, and Sean and Yomi singing the worst song ever. As the torture finally ended, the screen flashed a ninety-eight further fueling my belief that machines have no taste. Sean quickly took a amused bow as cans and other loose items rained upon him and Yomi, who instead of playing around ran off the stage and to safety.

When Sean finally decided to get off stage, now coated with spilt soda and popcorn, Kaorin decided to run up to the stage which made me cringe, mostly cause I feared how bad it would be, but at the same time breathed a sigh of relief. When I heard the music kicked in I had a thought of DDR, mainly because it was the song "Butterfly." As I listened to the song I found out she was actually able to sing, but the machine disagreed when it was over with a score of seventy-five. As she came back and took a seat behind me again, and I felt something cold press into the back of my neck, then as Sakaki stood up to go to the stage, the small girl leaned forward and started whispering to me.

"I'm gonna kill you for what you did to me earlier" she whispered, her voice harsh and cold as whatever she had on my neck had more pressure applied.

"What did I do?" I asked, trying to keep my voice neutral as she held the pressure constant.

"You made that monster humiliate me earlier, strangled me and kept trying to steal Miss Sakaki away from me!" she answered, still whispering but her voice growing with intensity.

"Number one I didn't make you orgasm, I attacked you in self-defense, and finally I am not 'stealing' Sakaki from you" I replied, feeling the object digging deeper into my skin.

"I'll get him too but you're gonna be first" she continued as Sakaki finished her song with a great score I'm sure, but I didn't see it because I must've flinched, I don't know but Kaorin slammed the object which later turned out to be a wrench into my head. I don't remember much about the rest of the night, mainly because I didn't wake up until earlier today with seven stitches in my head.

I later found out that I wasn't the only one who had been injured last night. Not long after Kaorin had cold-cocked me with what Sean identified as a seven-eighths wrench, Tomo and Sean had got into it again, this time over Sean mocking her singing "Caramelldansen" I think Kagura said. The two of them pounded on each other, well actually from what I heard threw each other around the bar causing great amounts of destruction. Guess who the bill was passed to, yep my life sucks.

During the chaos they created, Sean had flung Tomo into Andrew who, as luck would have it, bumped against Sakaki igniting a new-found rage within Kaorin. From what I gathered on that incident, Kaorin had assaulted Andrew with the wrench she'd floored me with, bruising him up pretty good, opening a large cut over his left eye, and even caught his fractured arm, shattering it, which explains the large cast and sling on his arm today. It was during that fiasco that Kagura got clocked giving her a nasty cut on the back of her head as she tried to separate the two. While that happened, Sean and Tomo continued their epic battle of throwing each other, Tomo never in the right position to throw a punch and Sean just couldn't hit a girl it was against his raising. From the picture I painted in my head I just picture the two of them dancing a violently rotating tango, I know I probably need mental help but still. Their battle finally ended when they both got distracted by Yomi crushing Shane's wrist when he coped a feel, very indiscreetly may I add.

About that time the owner of the bar managed to break up the rumble by threatening to call the cops, and of course issued his bill which Sean immediately signed me up for, bastard. And here I am now owing a shitload of money to a bar for damage I didn't cause, hell I wasn't conscious to cause it, with a bad headache and class in thirty minutes, which I am the only one to have class on a Saturday while the rest of them can rest. Sometimes it just doesn't pay to try and be the inconspicuous member of the group. Well I got to go if I want to make it to class, but don't worry I'll be back, I hope. Later yall!


End file.
